Le lien
by Vanille Cup
Summary: Un lien pour exister, un lien qui les fait vivre ou survivre. Dans une société où beaucoup recherchent les robots VOCALOID pour de l'argent, Miku Hatsune trace sa route de lycéenne banale, sauf si on prend en compte les illusions dans lesquelles elle est plongée.
1. Un

Il y a de cela dix-huit ans, Yamaha Corporation a crée une série de robots, nommés VOCALOID. Ceux-ci étaient capables de réaliser des chansons et d'en chanter, ce qui attira des producteurs provenant de nombreuses maisons de disques. Remportant un succès phénoménal à l'échelle mondiale, la production de ces robots a doublé.

Mais un beau jour, une anomalie a complètement déprogrammé leur fonctionnement. Ils ont réussi à se créer une conscience, un esprit de rébellion. Après avoir causés un chaos total, les robots ont dû être repris par Yamaha, qui fit faillite.

Actuellement, il reste un petit nombre de VOCALOID dans le monde. Ceux qui les retrouvent reçoivent une somme d'argent astronomique. Mais comment retrouver ces machines, qui, après dix-huit ans d'évolution, ont oublié leur nature première ?

* * *

_« -C'est incroyable ! Après dix-sept ans et trois mois de recherche intensive sans résultat, un Vocaloid a été retrouvé ! Il s'agit de Vocaloid Miriam, trouvée ce matin même à sept heures neuf près de Londres ! Monsieur Andrew, vous êtes chercheurs de Vocaloid depuis des années, que pensez-vous de cette trouvaille ? Comment êtes-vous parvenu à ce résultat ?_

_-Eh bien, c'est simple ! Les Vocaloid ont une manière différente d'agir lorsqu'ils sont en contact avec un autre modèle de Vocaloid. Un lien les unit et…._

_- Vous voulez dire que Miriam était en présence d'un autre Vocaloid lorsque vous l'avez détectée ?_

_-Oui, Vocaloid Sonika. Elle s'est enfuie malheureusement, mais pas de problème. Nous, les chercheurs, sommes désormais remontés à bloc ! N'oublions pas que Yamaha Corporation nous offre une somme de…. »_

Le radio-réveil s'éteignit soudainement, en raison de la main qui s'y était écrasée lourdement. Une masse bougea dans le lit défait suite à une nuit plus ou moins paisible.

« -Mikuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Le déjeuner est servi ! hurla une personne dans la cage d'escalier. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont les traits étaient légèrement vieillis à cause de ses banc-solaires perpétuels.

-Mh…J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Miku se leva doucement, encore ensommeillée, par contre. Elle bailla, s'étira et finit par se lever d'une manière fort nonchalante. Elle n'était pas matinale, c'était sûr.

Elle enfila son uniforme et noua ses longs cheveux turquoises en deux couettes quasiment symétriques. Elle épousseta son accoutrement rapidement, appliqua deux couches de mascara sur ses cils et quitta sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle fut descendue dans la salle à manger, sa mère buvait une tasse de café.

« -C'est pas trop tôt ! Je prenais racine moi ! plaisanta-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais, ouais… Faut comprendre aussi ! Les vacances m'ont ramollit le cerveau !

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! »

Elle alluma la télévision. La chaîne montrait un flash spécial, qui avait pour titre « Vocaloid Myriam retrouvée ! Le compte à rebours a commencé ! » et éteignit l'écran tout de suite.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous bassinent avec ces Vocaloid ! Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! pesta-elle, mauvaise.

-Mouais. »

Miku but une gorgée de jus d'orange, visiblement peu intéressée par ce que sa mère disait.

« -Au fait, pourquoi on a déménagé déjà ?

-Tu le sais bien. Soupira la femme. J'ai quelques contrats à régler ici. »

La jeune fille la coupa, peu attentive, en fixant sa montre.

« -Mon dieu ! Je suis en retard ! »

Miku attrapa un pain, le fourra en bouche tandis qu'elle prenait son sac et s'encourait au dehors.

« -A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle courait dans les rues de Tokyo bien actives pour une heure si matinale. Le vrombissement des voitures, les pubs sur les bâtiments, le cliquetis des feux et les alarmes des voies ferrées résonnaient dans le cœur de la cité.

Il faisait ensoleillé en ce beau mois d'avril. Les cerisiers étaient encore en fleurs par endroits, malgré le fait que la période de floraison était passée depuis quelques semaines.

Miku arriva au lycée essoufflée, en plein milieu de la cérémonie d'entrée habituelle. Elle se faufila discrètement parmi la foule de lycéens debout, derrière les chaises remplies et peu nombreuses. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, ce qui lui prit quelques instants avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur les paroles d'un garçon qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. Il avait des cheveux bleu foncé, clairs là où le soleil se reflétait. Il avait de fins traits, une carrure de sportif et était assez viril. Il semblait jeune, alors Miku supposa que c'était le président du conseil des élèves, qui, comme à son habitude, récitait le petit speach habituel au début de l'année.

Il balaya soudainement la place du regard tout en parlant et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'adolescente. Il y eut comme un courant électrique, soudain. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le cœur de Miku battait à tout rompre. Elle se sentait comme un morceau de fer attiré par un aimant. Il arrêta son discours de son côté, comme hypnotisé. Les élèves commencèrent à se poser des questions concernant cette très longue pause.

La tension entre ces deux individus s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle eut commencé. Le jeune homme reprit contenance et continua son texte ennuyeux sur la discipline de l'établissement.

Miku ignorait ce qu'il venait de se passer. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de cette forte attirance tout de suite. Non, franchement, il eut fallu de longues secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Combien de temps cette entrevue avait-elle duré ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et pourtant. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça.

C'était comme si un contact s'était établi, comme si un lien invisible les avait relié périodiquement. C'était bizarre, voire plus que bizarre même.

Mais le temps reprit ses droits, et la cérémonie se finit. L'heure de rentrer dans les classes arriva, et chacun pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Emportée par le flot de lycéens, Miku dû se faire violence pour atteindre le panneau de répartition.

Elle y parvint enfin, réussissant enfin à rester statique et en équilibre malgré la foule assommante. Elle chercha les premières, puis ensuite son nom. Elle était en première F, bâtiment D, classe 203.

Elle s'y dirigea.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle fut surprise par un brouhaha assourdissant. Les élèves papotaient, profitant de l'absence du titulaire. Elle remarqua en plein milieu de la classe, deux têtes blondes, les plus chahuteuses. Comme une place de libre s'y trouvait, elle s'y installa, curieusement intéressée par ces deux individus.

« -Et t'as vu ça, comment Shion s'est arrêté en plein milieu de son discours ? Mais quel abruti !

-Rin-chan, tu es trop dure avec lui ! Il est pas si idiot que ça ! Attends, il est super courageux ! Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place de président du conseil des élèves.

-N'importe nawak' ! vociféra la blonde. Ca n'empêche que Shion est imbécile !

-Et pourquoi tu l'appelles par son nom, en plus ? Ca fait trois ans qu'on le côtoie, appelle le Kaito bon sang ! répondit le garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. »

Miku sourit, entendant leurs chamailleries. Vu leur folle ressemblance, elle était certaine qu'ils étaient jumeaux. De nouveau, elle se sentit totalement en confiance, alors qu'elle ne les connaissait même pas. La blonde, qui semblait s'appeler Rin, reprit la parole, déterminée à avoir le dernier mot.

« -On s'en fout. De plus, il a déjà fait ça plusieurs fois.

-J'avoue, répondit son frère. Il a souvent eu des moments d'absence. Ca remontait à quand, la dernière fois ? Lorsqu'il nous avait rencontré, non ? »

Miku sursauta. Alors comme ça, ce n'était pas la première fois ? Elle tremblait de curiosité, et ne put s'empêcher de s'incruster dans leur conversation.

« -Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça ? »

Les deux blonds paraissaient déconcertés par son intervention soudaine, mais ils n'en prirent visiblement pas compte. Rin passa ses deux bras derrière sa tête, croisant ses jambes sur le banc.

« -Ouais. Bizarre non ? fit-elle en pouffant. Au fait, tu es nouvelle ? On ne t'a jamais vue ici.

-Je viens d'emménager près d'ici. Moi, c'est Miku ! s'exclama-t-elle enjouée. Et vous ?

- Moi c'est Len, répondit le garçon. Et elle, c'est ma sœur, Rin.

-Tu vas voir, dit celle-ci, je sens qu'on va devenir de bons amis ! »

Miku sourit. C'était vraiment étrange, car Rin ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le courant était réellement passé entre eux et elle avait la forte impression de les connaître depuis des années.

* * *

« -Cette fois, j'en suis sûr. »

Le blondinet fixait les trois amis depuis son banc, avec un air mauvais. Il possédait un énorme bandage sur son œil gauche. A côté de lui, était appuyée sa meilleure amie, qui elle, avait des anglaises rouge vif, nouées en deux couettes.

« -Arrête d'être si têtu ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ils sont suspects, Oliver !

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Kasane. Tu vois bien, quelque chose les relie, quelque chose de malsain, de carrément étrange !

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi certain de ça ? Imagine, si tu les dénonces et que c'est faux, tu cours de graves ennuis !

-Mon père me l'a dit. Les Vocaloid sont liés. Dès qu'ils se rencontrent, il se passe une connexion anormale. Tu l'as bien vu, Kaito en a déjà fait les frais plus de deux fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut t'assurer qu'il la fixait_, elle_ ?

-Elle n'était jamais venue ici auparavant. Assura-t-il.

-J'en doute. Je te trouve bien parano !

-Tu dis ça, mais tu verras. Encore quelques preuves, et ce sera dans la poche. Grâce à moi, mon père sera riche grâce à la somme que Yamaha lui versera lorsque je les aurai dénoncé par son intermédiaire. Fini les ennuis et la pauvreté. »

Kasane le toisa, soupirant. Elle était exaspérée par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Elle se retourna et partit s'asseoir à sa place, lorsque le professeur pénétra dans la classe.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Ceci est ma première fiction Vocaloid, ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi ! Restez critiques, dites-moi ce qui n'a pas été et ce qui était réussi.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment.**


	2. Deux

On ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait un œil éborgné. Depuis sa naissance, ou du moins aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait un bandage sur l'œil gauche. Ca ne lui faisait pas mal, ce n'était pas trop dérangeant. A vrai dire, chaque jour il s'y habituait de plus en plus. Cinquante pourcents de la vue en moins, ce n'était pas si grave après tout. Il avait vécu avec depuis tout ce temps et il connaissait pire, qu'il croyait.

Oliver était un jeune homme de seize ans. Il avait grandi chez son père, devenu chercheur de Vocaloid au vu de sa forte qualification en mécanique, et sa sœur.

L'adolescent ne se posait pas de questions concernant le métier de son père. On pouvait même dire qu'il l'y encourageait de manière vivement enthousiaste. Les médias ignoraient beaucoup de choses sur les Vocaloid, mais son père, lui, s'y connaissait d'une manière colossale. Il lui avait tout livré, tout expliqué comment les Vocaloid réagissaient, comment ils étaient conçus, comment ils se déplaçaient. Et surtout, il lui avait raconté l'histoire de ce lien transparent qui les reliait.

Les Vocaloid étaient tous liés, littéralement. Dès qu'une de ces machines se retrouvait en présence d'une autre, elle engendrait d'étranges réactions, comme si elle avait été remise à zéro, comme si elle était prise par un bug indéchiffrable et compliqué.

Mais jusque-là, pendant les dix-huit ans qui séparaient la création des Vocaloid et le moment présent, personne ne l'avait su. Jusqu'à peu. Quelqu'un semblait avoir vendu la mèche.

Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire l'adolescent.

Oliver nourrissait une haine infernale envers les Vocaloid. Lorsque son paternel cessait ses explications ambigües sur tel ou tel androïde, il ne tarissait d'insultes les concernant, vociférant et les dénigrant indéniablement, comme insatiable.

C'était dans ces instants-là, que son père exprimait une profonde tristesse sur son maigre visage.

* * *

Une semaine après l'arrivée peu fulgurante de Miku (pas comme celles**.** qu'on voit dans les mangas), le lycée et son ambiance restèrent pareils que le premier jour; c'est-à-dire, animés.

Cette atmosphère était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un flot de rumeurs avait été lancé. Soi-disant que de nombreux Vocaloid avaient été retrouvés, et d'autres complètement _assassinés._

Il y avait malheureusement une part de vérité dans ces racontars.

* * *

« _-Bonjour Tokyo ! Aujourd'hui nous recevons la visite du Dr. Kawashima*, scientifique réputé dans les créations de robots perfectionnés._

_-C'est bien moi. En ce jour, je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de cortex cérébral !_

_-Quel comique faites-vous ! Nous accueillons aussi l'inspecteur Sakamoto. Alors messieurs, que pensez-vous de ces trois Vocaloid retrouvés « morts », l'œil gauche enlevé de son orbite ?_

_-C'est un bien grand mystère ! _répondit l'inspecteur_. Nous ignorons le motif de ces actes, qui ont le mérite de rendre ces robots totalement hors service. D'un côté ça nous aide bien, au niveau des recherches. Mais de l'autre, nous sommes actuellement en train de mener l'enquête afin de savoir qui aurait pu faire cela._

_-Permettez-moi de vous interrompre, _objecta le docteur_. Nous aussi, l'association des scientifiques mondiale, sommes agglutinés à nos laboratoires, essayant de savoir ce que les coupables ont voulu prendre de si __**important. **__Voyez-vous ?_

_-C'est vrai que prendre leur œil gauche….Brr, je frissonne rien qu'à y penser ! De plus, nous savons tous que, avant les dix-sept ans d'absence de Vocaloid et de recherches vaines, ce genre de cas s'était déjà produit. _

_-En effet, _confirmèrent les deux invités, accompagnant leurs paroles d'un hochement de tête_._

_-Pouvons-nous savoir quels Vocaloid ont été touchés par ces…. « meurtres » ? _

_-Bien sûr. L'un se trouvait en Espagne, Vocaloid Bruno. L'autre provient d'Asie, Vocaloid Seeu. _

_-Juste ciel ! Seeu était une de nos favorites d'antan ! Et le dernier ?_

_-Vocaloid Sonika. La fugitive de la dernière fois. Notons aussi que Yamaha ne veut rien partager avec nous….Saviez-vous qu'il y a un nouveau patron, dans cette société ? _fit l'inspecteur.

_-Oh, mais que vois-je ! Notre émission doit se terminer ! Merci chers téléspectateurs, merci à vous Docteur Kawashima et inspecteur Sakamoto d'être venus nous rendre visite ! Après vous pourrez voir météo en compagnie d'Isayo Shiina… »_

Miku et sa mère restèrent en silence, devant la télévision, assises confortablement dans le canapé. La jeune fille, affalée, plus inattentive que jamais, remplissait sa grille de mots-croisés.

Sa mère fixait encore l'écran, comme frigorifiée. Ses traits étaient tirés par l'inquiétude.

« -C'est assez bizarre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle s'adressait à Miku avec une réelle angoisse dans la voix. L'adolescente leva les yeux, tirée de sa passionnante activité.

« -Si tu le dis. Après tout, ce n'est pas notre problème, fit-elle avec une moue paresseuse.

-Oui…Oui, tu as raison. »

Sa mère avala difficilement, entremêlant nerveusement ses mains devenues moites. Elle respirait d'une manière saccadée.

« -Tu sais Miku, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler de quelque chose…D'important.

-Oui ?

-Eh bien…Comment te dire…. »

La sonnette retentit, coupant la conversation assez maladroite de l'instant. Miku se leva sans prétention, n'apercevant pas le gros soupir que la femme venait de pousser.

Elle se rendit devant la porte en simili-bois, attrapa la clinche et la tourna. Une masse lui sauta dessus, masse recouverte d'une tignasse blonde et ébouriffée.

« -Miku ! C'est nous ! s'exclama Rin, hystérique. »

Len se contenta de lui sourire, étant beaucoup moins extraverti que sa sœur.

« -On vient voir comment tu vas, finit-il par dire.

-Eh bien, entrez, entrez ! »

Les jumeaux passèrent le seuil (enfin, ils étaient à moitié à l'intérieur, déjà...) de la porte, et pénétrèrent dans le hall joliment décoré.

« -Qui est-ce, Miku ? fit sa mère qui avait abouti dans le couloir, légèrement sceptique.

-Ce sont des amis. Je te présente Rin et Len Kagamine !

-Enchantés ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes gens à l'unisson.

-Venez, on va dans ma chambre !

-Ca marche, s'enthousiasma Rin. »

Les trois amis montèrent à l'étage. Les rires de Rin envahissaient l'espace. La mère de Miku retourna dans la cuisine, soupirant.

* * *

« -C'est sympa, ici ! »

Len s'était installé sur le sofa rouge vif placé devant la fenêtre, et semblait s'être familiarisé avec la chambre.

« -Merci. Alors, que venez-vous faire ?

-Bah, on s'inquiète, à vrai dire.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ?

-A propos de Kaito.

-Que s'est-il passé ? »

La voix de Rin s'était voulue anxieuse.

* * *

Il le cognait sur les briques rouges dans l'arrière-cour. Le blond le coinça sur celui-ci par la suite. Oliver fronçait les sourcils, lançant un regard haineux de son seul œil valide. Il toisait Kaito, reprenant son souffle qu'il avait perdu après avoir fait tant d'efforts pour le retenir.

« -Alors, Shion ? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petit manège ? vociféra celui-ci d'un ton violent.

-De quoi tu causes, Oliver ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Oliver semblait beaucoup plus chétif que l'autre, mais était visiblement doté de plus de force que Kaito, qui ne parvenait pas à se détacher de son emprise.

« Eh bien, on va te rafraîchir la mémoire. »

* * *

« -Oliver le harcèle. Répondit Rin, calmement avec un air sévère, néanmoins.

-Oliver ? Qui est-ce ?

-Je le connais pas trop bien, fit Len, mais je parle souvent à Kasane, sa meilleure amie. Ce type est le fils d'un chercheur de Vocaloid, et est accro à ceux-ci. On pourrait croire qu'il ne vit que pour ça. »

Miku le regarda, le silence s'étant installé dans la pièce. Elle cogitait, dans tous les cas, mais elle peinait à essayer de comprendre en quoi Kaito faisait là-dedans.

Durant la semaine qui venait de se dérouler, elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec les autres personnes de sa classe, mis à part Rin et Len. Comme ils s'entendaient tous deux bien avec le président du conseil des élèves, ils avaient un peu traînés tous ensemble durant les intercours.

Toutefois, Miku ne lui arracha que quelques paroles, et personne ne fit mention du curieux incident de la rentrée à l'intérieur du petit groupe.

« Quel rapport avec Kaito ? »

* * *

Kaito regardait Oliver. Ils s'affrontaient silencieusement, et se fixaient en chien de faïence.

« -Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Ah ouais ? Arrête de faire l'innocent ! Je vois très clair dans ton jeu ! Tu es un Vocaloid, et tu le sais très bien !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit Kaito, décontenancé.

-Parce que ça se voit ! Je connais cette histoire de lien ! »

Oliver lâcha son emprise sur lui, sans pour autant calmer sa fureur. Il shoota dans des boîtes de carton empilées, et se retourna vers Kaito, le regard rempli de haine, comme si celui-ci lui avait fait quelque chose d'excessivement grave dans sa vie.

* * *

Rin avala durement sa salive, comme si ce sujet l'empêchait de parler.

« -Oliver pense que Kaito est un Vocaloid. Il veut le dénoncer pour faire sortir sa famille de sa situation précaire.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est insensé ! Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ? »

Miku avait une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Len, lui, était assis sur le sofa, les coudes sur les genoux, ses mèches blondes cachant son visage et son expression affligée.

« -Ils ont déjà parlé d'un lien, à la télé…une sorte de chose étrange qui relie les Vocaloid, qui est flagrant, et qui permet de les reconnaître. Kaito a déjà eu des réactions complètement inattendues et suspectes…Comme no-»

Rin lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

* * *

« -Et si on supposait que ça soit vrai ?

-Que….Tu l'avouerais, comme ça ? »

La sueur perlait sur le front d'Oliver. Ses traits étaient tirés par la colère et une aura furieuse s'en dégageait.

« -Tu semblais avoir l'intention de m'y forcer, si je ne me trompe. »

Kaito était au bord de l'infarctus tellement son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Oliver ne réagissait pas, alors il continua.

« -Si je te disais que j'étais un Vocaloid, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-Je te dénoncerais.

-Je vois. »

Kaito ramassa son pull tombé à terre. Il était crasseux, poussiéreux et des traces de boues l'empiétaient par endroit. Il le secoua légèrement pour enlever un minimum de saleté.

« -Dans ce cas, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Si je suis de meilleure humeur un de ces jours, je te le confierais peut-être, qui sait.

-Que…..Enfoiré ! »

Oliver bouillonnait de rage. Kaito voulu tenter la provocation, en ajoutant un vif « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es si énervé ! » et il s'en alla, laissant le blond seul avec ses pensées et ses tergiversations. Oliver versa quelques larmes d'amertume et de rage, jurant vengeance à coup sûr.

* * *

« -On voulait dire par là que….se reprit Len.

-Laisse tomber, s'exclama Rin. Au fait, que fais ta mère ?

-J'en sais rien. Elle doit sûrement regarder la télé en ce moment.

-Mais non ! pouffa la jeune blonde. Je voulais dire, quel métier exerce-t-elle ?

-Elle est productrice dans une maison de disques. Elle produit des chanteurs peu connus et quelques jeunes talents.

-Et vous êtes dans cette ville depuis longtemps ? ne put s'empêcher Len.

-Non, non. On déménage régulièrement pour son travail.

-Et ton père ? Il est où ? »

Les jumeaux l'étouffaient de questions sans relâche, comme pour combler le vide et changer radicalement de sujet.

« -Je sais pas. Il est mort.

-Oh, je suis désolée.

-Pas de souci, assura Miku. De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ca ne me fait rien de spécial, à vrai dire.

-Oh. Bon…Len, on va y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heuuu…Ouais, ouais. »

* * *

*** Le docteur Kawashima est celui du jeu DS.**

Voilà voilà ! Que de révélations (je pense.) ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, me disant ce qui a été ou ce qui ne l'était pas !

De plus, pour l'instant j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, niveau timing. J'essaierai de sortir un chapitre par semaine (15 jours maximum) ! Soutenez-moi, s'il vous plaît !

Dernièrement, je tiens à remercier Leen Reya de m'avoir conseillée à quelques personnes ! (Je préférais l'écrire ici qu'en PM ^^.)

A la prochaine !


	3. Trois

« Voilà. Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire. C'est assez rapide… Mais c'est comme ça. Tu me plais. C'est étrange, cette façon que j'ai de te sortir ça. Je suis assez maladroit.

Veux-tu bien me retrouver ce samedi à quatorze heures à la foire ?

Après tout, tu n'es pas obligée. Je sais ce que tu dois penser en ce moment, que je suis un gros lourd complètement fou et sans scrupule. Tu peux venir me dire que tu n'es pas intéressée, je ne le prendrais pas mal. Je suis assez compréhensif.

Par contre, si je ne reçois pas de réponse de ta part, je comprendrais par là que j'ai toutes mes chances.

Kaito. »

* * *

Le soleil encore rouge répandait sa douce lumière. C'était l'aube, douce et fraîche comme à son habitude lors du printemps. Les oiseaux commençaient déjà à chanter sur leurs arbres, réveillant les maisonnées placées à proximité et le bourdonnement des voitures démarrait à peine.

La ville se réveillait lentement mais sûrement, afin de prendre peu à peu ses allures de fourmilière active. Il n'était que six heures du matin, après tout.

Les grand-mères arrosaient déjà leurs plantes sur leur balcon, tandis que le silence régnait dans les petits quartiers résidentiels.

Dans le calme, une sonnerie stridente retentit. Plusieurs fois. Dans une des maisons.

Une femme, d'un pas pressé, accourut directement, décrochant violemment le combiné du téléphone. Quelques cernes ornaient le dessous de ses yeux, mais malgré tout, elle semblait en forme, pour l'heure. Ne dit-on pas que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ?

« -Allo ? »

Une voix grave se fit entendre au travers de l'écouteur. Une voix d'homme, précisément.

-Bonjour. Il est un peu tôt, je le conçois. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout. Mais que me vaut cet appel ?

-Je suis légèrement inquiet. Et comme vous êtes dans le même cas que moi…

-C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je suppose que si vous m'appelez aussi tôt, c'est pour qu'on ne vous entende pas ?

-Vous supposez bien. fit l'homme, sur un ton suffisant.

-Et donc ?

-Hum, oui, pardon. Je voudrais vous parler de mon fils. Oliver. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de lui…Il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche.

-Vous voulez parler de _ça_ ? Vous croyez qu'il faudrait leur avouer qu'ils sont…Différents ?

-Votre fille n'est pas au courant ?

-Pensez-vous ! J'ai l'intention de déménager une nouvelle fois. Yamaha réside à Tokyo. Le danger est trop grand.

-Elle finira bien par se douter de quelque chose. »

De sont côté, Miku entendait sa mère parler au travers des murs. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot. Elle ne percevait que des vagues murmures. L'infrastructure se faisait épaisse et le son peinait à la traverser.

Et puis de toute façon, elle n'y faisait pas très attention. Ce n'était pas sa priorité en ce moment même, après tout.

Elle fixait son plafond blanc. Cette couleur n'était pas si belle. Par endroit, elle s'écaillait, montrant alors une couleur plus foncée, ressemblant à du gris décoloré, vieux de plusieurs années.

Elle n'aimait pas cette chambre. Elle n'aimait pas cette chambre trop grande, trop vaste, trop différente de celle qu'elle avait avant. Elle détestait cette pièce si impersonnelle. Elle adorait son ancien petit nid douillet, comparé à celui-ci, qui était morne et fade. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis, en fait.

Ce plafond, elle passait des heures à le regarder. Inlassablement, comme si chaque jour il présentait un aspect différent bien que ce ne fusse pas le cas, bien évidemment. C'était bizarre. Juste bizarre.

C'était anormal. Parce que dès qu'elle s'y concentrait, des bribes de souvenirs fusaient dans son esprit, des sensations, des sentiments.

Souvenirs qui excluaient des choses essentielles : Son père inconnu, une famille quasiment inexistante excepté sa mère et son enfance.

C'était ça, le plus troublant. Son enfance. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle ne s'était jamais vue en tant qu'enfant. Aucune photo, aucun témoignage, aucun témoin de cette période si douce.

Sa mère lui avait expliqué. Ce manque de souvenirs matériels était du à un incendie ayant ravagé leur maison lors de l'enfance de Miku. Cet incendie était l'un des principales causes de leur premier déménagement.

Mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre. C'était forcé, elle devait douter. Miku savait que remettre en doute la parole de sa mère n'était pas très correct, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son sentiment à elle, c'était qu'elle était née à seize ans, vu qu'elle ne se souvenait d'aucune autre période de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer ce manque de mémoire ? Etait-ce normal d'avoir _oublié_ ? Pourtant chaque fois qu'elle se faisait des amies de ville en ville, chacune lui expliquait des choses concernant sa vie d'avant. Certaines lui avaient parfois montré des photos, se vantant de telle ou telle chose.

D'ailleurs, quelle gêne ressentait l'adolescente lorsque ses amies demandaient à voir ses souvenirs à elle ! Dans ces cas-là, Miku esquivait généralement, racontant des histoires assez floues.

« -Je suppose que c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, fit la femme.

-Oui. Mais soyez prudente, de grâce. En tant que chercheur, je sais que Yamaha prévoit quelque chose de gros et de fiable pour parvenir à ses fins. Ils seront sans pitié, mais si vous êtes quelqu'un de très influent. Fuyez, vous et votre fille. »

Il raccrocha, après de brefs au revoir.

* * *

Oliver était là dans le couloir et avait les yeux rivés sur son père.

« Qui c'était ? »

Celui-ci soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

« -Une amie. Une vieille amie. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. T'as vu ça ? Ils en ont encore arrêté un ! C'était un prof dans le Kansai. Un certain Hiyama Kiyoteru.

-Tiens donc. Et Yamaha ? Des nouvelles ?

-Ils se sont manifestés ! Ils confirment cette histoire de lien. Tu te rends compte ? Tu avais raison papa ! Ils rajoutent aussi que sans ce lien, les Vocaloid sont incapables de fonctionner !

-Et ensuite ?

-C'est tout. A part des scanners/lasers de police volés, il n'y a rien. Pas de meurtres…Rien.

-Des « lasers » ? M'enfin… »

* * *

Le tonnerre grondait, la pluie déferlait rapidement sur les carreaux. Le ciel était gris foncé, preuve d'une météo plus que mauvaise. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé.

La classe était calme, pour une fois. A croire que le sale temps ait apaisé les esprits.

Miku réfléchissait, avec un air déterminé, à ses inéquations sur sa feuille de cours. Le professeur surveillait ses élèves, les défiant d'oser parler.

Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Une boulette de papier venait d'être expulsée sur sa table. Elle se retourna, regardant un peu autour d'elle, et vit Len jouer la comédie avec un talent qu'elle ne lui connaissait absolument pas (jusqu'à preuve du contraire, sa considération est ironique). Elle l'interrogea du regard, et il lui sourit en guise de réponse. Naïf qu'il était, il devait certainement penser qu'elle était dupe. Le pauvre, quand même.

Elle ouvrit le papier derrière sa trousse, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Et elle commença à le lire.

* * *

« -Une chasse à l'homme, ou plutôt aux _Vocaloid_ est engagée ! Yamaha est au sommet d'une nouvelle ère ! Bientôt, bientôt, nous aurons récupéré nos biens, nos machines qui nous ont échappé !

-Je veux bien croire, Monsieur Le-Porte-Parole-De-Yamaha, fit ironiquement le journaliste. Vous avez créé des lasers qui reconnaissent les Vocaloid lorsqu'ils y sont soumis.

-En effet. Et pourtant, nombreux de ces commissariats qui en possèdent ont été cambriolé ! Je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça. Mais vous savez, ça nous facilite la tâche. Après tout, si ils ont besoin de lasers, ils doivent nous en recommander. Les affaires marchent sans les Vocaloid, vous savez. »

La mère de Miku préparait le dîner lorsqu'elle eut entendu ceci. Elle se retourna vers la télévision, qu'elle suivait désormais chaque jour, histoire de rester informée par les évènements actuels.

Des lasers qui détectaient les Vocaloid. Cambriolés. Ca voulait dire que les chercheurs étaient réellement montés à bloc.

Parce qu'elle était sûre que c'étaient eux, les voleurs.

Elle ne savait comment gérer la profonde sensation d'insécurité qui avait émergé dans son âme. Elle savait. Elle savait que cette affaire allait très mal tourner. Quelle idée avait-elle eue de venir s'installer à Tokyo, nid des chercheurs et nid de Yamaha ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle pensait que les Vocaloid avaient été définitivement oubliés.

Mais quelle était la cause de ces captures soudaines ? Etait-ce _ce lien_ ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas découvert plus tôt ?

Enfin. La femme ne se posa pas plus de questions, vu l'urgence de sa situation. La première idée fusa dans son esprit, aussi vive et peu originale.

Déménager.

* * *

**Bon ben….Ouais, voilà quoi. NO COMMENT.**

**J'ai promis de poster régulièrement, mais j'ai été prise au dépourvu. L'école, la maladie (oui, j'ai eu une gastro si vous voulez plus de précisions) les sorties et le travail, j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire. De plus, ce chapitre n'est qu'un passage entre le chapitre deux et quatre, qui lui, sera beaucoup plus long et plus complet que celui-ci. **

**Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente et ce chapitre court. Réellement.**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je tâcherai d'être plus rapide !**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	4. Quatre

Elle ouvrit délicatement le papier plié, faisant le moins de bruit possible et essayant d'être discrète. Le prof veillait, après tout.

Miku commença à lire la note. L'écriture était gracieuse, enfin, pas aussi souple que celle d'une fille. Ca devait être un garçon qui l'avait écrite. Enfin, ça se confirma par la suite. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les phrases, les joues de Miku se teintèrent d'un rose très léger. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait quelque chose de ce genre. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, à cause de ses nombreux déménagements, et même si elle éprouvait une vive gêne, ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

« Un problème, Hatsune ? »

Son professeur, M. Nakamura, était penché par-dessus son épaule. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir déjà lu la note. Miku pensa qu'il était préférable de le fourrer rapidement dans sa poche.

« -…Non, rien, monsieur.

-Bien. Reprenez votre exercice, je vous prie. »

Il repartit à sa place, les bras croisés et l'air irrité. Miku reprit son stylo en main, et tenta tant bien que mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Ce qui était impossible, à cause des battements rapides que son cœur effectuait dans sa poitrine.

* * *

La pause venait de débuter et, Ô joie, ils n'auraient plus affaire à M. Nakamura, ce professeur aussi sadique qu'il était vache lorsqu'il cotait ses interros.

Len était adossé à un muret dans la cour de récréation, sirotant tranquillement et bruyamment la fin de son berlingot. Rin, quant à elle, mangeait avec lenteur son morceau de chocolat, visiblement exténuée par le cours de mathématique auquel ils venaient tous d'assister.

Miku avait la tête dans les nuages, et restait peu attentive au reste du monde. Rin finit sa dernière bouchée, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, Shion t'as invité à sortir ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux turquoises acquiesça.

« -On dit ''Kaito'' et pas ''Shion'', Rin ! fit Len, d'un air exaspéré.

-Je m'en fous ! Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui transmettre son message ! Il aurait pu venir lui-même ! Il est vraiment débile ! »

Rin avait l'air passablement remontée contre son grand ami.

« -C'est pas grave, ça ne fait de mal à personne, répondit Miku.

-Tu vas y aller ? demanda Len.

-Je…Je ne sais pas. »

C'était vrai, après tout. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas bien, ils ne conversaient pas beaucoup lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Les brèves entrevues se déroulaient durant les intercours et encore.

Mais d'un côté, s'il désirait la voir, c'était certainement pour la connaître mieux, non ? Elle lui plaisait. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il voulait resserrer les liens. Et puis, comment oublier la scène qui s'était produite le jour de la rentrée ? C'était quelque chose d'assez peu commun, d'inoubliable et si mystérieux à la fois. Inexplicable était le bon mot pour le définir.

Len prit la parole, tandis que Rin boudait dans son coin, la mine renfrognée, les bras croisés compressés sur son torse.

« -Je pense que tu devrais y aller. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver !

-Non, mais je rêve, tu l'encourages là ?

-Rin, arrête ton cinéma. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as contre Kaito ! »

La blonde prit un air grave et étrange, voire effrayant, et prit les deux mains de Miku dans les siennes.

« -Ne fais pas çaaa ! Il va te faire du maaaal !

-Calme-toi Rin…fit Miku, impressionnée.

-Je plaisante. Mais ce gars est trop maladroit. Il ne se rend pas compte lorsqu'il dit quelque chose de blessant. En plus, tu devrais voir le nombre de groupies qui tournent autour de lui ! S'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, elles vont te mener la vie dure…

-Mais on n'en est pas encore là, alors dédramatise, dit Len. »

* * *

Oliver adorait le samedi. Surtout les samedis où c'était jour férié. Le matin, il y avait cours, et l'après-midi ils étaient libérés, et c'était bon, parce que le lendemain c'était le dimanche, et le week-end ne venait que de commencer.

Ce samedi-là était particulièrement jouissif, donc, parce qu'il n'y avait pas cours. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentait pris par une joie indescriptible ainsi qu'une bonne humeur peu commune. Le soleil passait en travers des interstices des rideaux mal tirés.

Il était guilleret, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, le matin, du moins.

Il se redressa, posa un pied par terre, s'étira de toutes ses forces sans réprimer un bâillement peu discret et silencieux, et se leva finalement, se grattant l'arrière de sa tête, la main plongée dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il ne cessa pas de se répéter qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'exaltant en ce jour bénit, et ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il mangeait ses céréales avec entrain, lisant et relisant la boîte inlassablement.

* * *

Oliver n'était pas le seul à trouver que ce jour était bien chargé. Miku aussi partageait cet avis, et pour cause : la semaine était passée en un coup de vent rapide et elle se retrouvait désormais au jour J, le jour de son rendez-vous/rencard (appelez ça comme vous voulez).

Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Kaito, comme promis. Il était désormais certain qu'elle se présenterait à l'entrevue, et pourtant, elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour ne pas s'y rendre. Elle était nerveuse, ne savait pas quoi mettre, ni comment elle devrait se comporter en présence de cette personne taciturne avec qui elle n'avait échangé que quelques phrases.

Elle se prépara donc, longuement à l'avance, testa de nombreuses tenues, qui, à la fin de son essayage, finirent toutes entassées sur le bord de son lit. La seule chose qui restait désormais dans son armoire était une robe blanche très simple.

Décidant que le hasard avait bien fait les choses, elle se décida à l'enfiler. Le temps avait été bon toute la semaine, et Miku était certaine qu'il n'allait pas lui faire faux bond aujourd'hui.

« Surtout pas aujourd'hui. » se répétait-elle en boucle.

Après avoir noué ses longs cheveux en deux couettes, elle mit ses escarpins et descendit. L'adolescente était sûre qu'avec toute cette préparation, l'heure devait être bien avancée, et elle serait comme toujours en retard. Que nenni, elle avait trois heures d'avance.

Elle pesta, se disant qu'elle aurait pu dormir un peu plus, et s'installa devant la télévision, trop flemmarde pour remonter.

* * *

Il l'attendait depuis plus de dix minutes désormais.

Elle avait une réputation de retardataire, néanmoins. Il se conforta dans l'idée qu'aujourd'hui elle était bel et bien en retard. Qui sait, était-elle une fille du genre à ne pas répondre aux avances et aux invitations, même si elle ne s'y rendait pas ?

Il posa sa main sur son ventre. Kaito se sentait nerveux. Nerveux parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne vienne pas, peur qu'elle ait oublié, ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Mais elle finit par arriver. Essoufflée, haletante, elle était là, au bout de la place, son sac à main pendant à son bras appuyé sur un mur, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Elle reprit sa marche, visiblement compromise. La jeune fille semblait avoir mal aux pieds. «Normal » se dit-il, après une telle course avec de telles chaussures.

Kaito vint à sa rencontre, souriant plus que jamais, rassuré de sa présence. C'était déjà un point auquel il ne devait plus penser.

« -Salut ! Tu as couru ?

-Sans…Sans blague ! elle respirait bruyamment, tentant en vain de reprendre une respiration normale. D-désolée pour le retard !

-Pas grave. Tant que tu es là, tout va bien. »

Miku le regarda, et rougit un peu rien qu'à l'idée qu'il avait été jusqu'à l'inviter à sortir.

« Bon. On y va ? »

Il lui sourit aimablement, chose qu'elle lui rendit. Elle acquiesça, et ils démarrèrent. Le jeune homme plongea ses mains dans ses poches, parlant de tout et de rien avec Miku, qui tenait fermement son sac à main. Elle était stupéfiée, à cause de sa conversation fluide, qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à tenir lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école.

Arrivés à la foire, ils firent plusieurs attractions. Du grand huit jusqu'au manoir hanté, du tir à la carabine à la pêche au canard, ce qui n'empêcha pas à Miku de ne rien gagner comme lot plus-ou-moins intéressant.

La fin de la journée approchait, et la bonne humeur régnait entre les deux personnes. Ils s'étaient parlés, beaucoup parlés, racontant des choses anodines comme des choses plus sérieuses, avec modération cependant.

Ils s'assirent à une table sur une terrasse, commandant des sodas et des Bretzels.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder, en attendant que le serveur arrive. Miku avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et elle ne s'empêcha pas de la poser, mettant les pieds dans le plat, comme à l'accoutumée.

« Tu t'entends bien avec Oliver ? »

Il changea d'expression du tout au tout. Il fut d'abord surpris, et passa à une mine placide.

« -Je ne le connais pas trop. Nous avons juste eu quelques différends.

-Ah… »

Miku baissa les yeux au sol, vers ses pieds qui devinrent soudainement fort intéressants.

« -Pardon, c'était une question idiote.

-Pas de souci. »

La conversation s'arrêta, laissant un blanc gêné, qui fut brisé par le serveur apportant les « apéritifs ». Celui-ci, en repartant, trébucha et se cassa la figure sur une table de touristes, ce qui fit rire les deux tourtereaux, et ce qui redémarra la conversation entre les deux protagonistes.

La fin de leur sortie se finit avec une entente chaleureuse entre les deux. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant cette journée, et Miku ressentait l'étrange impression de l'avoir connu depuis des années. Ils arrivèrent devant sa maison.

« -Bon, bah je te laisse ici donc. fit l'adolescent, d'un ton amical.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée ! elle s'inclina, et lorsqu'elle se redressa, il se frottait l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire gêné.

-Pas de quoi. C'était sympa, aujourd'hui…

-J'avoue, répondit la jeune fille. Il y aura… Une prochaine fois ? »

Elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle réalisa le sens de ses paroles. Kaito fut pris au dépourvu, et ce n'était pas pour son déplaisir.

« -Evidemment ! Enfin, même si j'imagine que mon temps est compté.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je radote. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et ils se firent la bise. Il partit, agitant sa main en guise d'au revoir.

Miku rentra chez elle exténuée et pleine d'émotion.

* * *

Le lundi, lorsqu'elle arriva à l'école, Miku souhaitait le voir à tout prix. Cette sortie avait été une véritable révélation pour elle.

Mais jamais il ne franchit le portail du lycée.

* * *

**Trois jours avant, le samedi.**

Oliver arriva au commissariat, gara son vélo et rentra dans le bâtiment.

« Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? »

Une femme au comptoir l'interpella, il s'y dirigea donc, confiant.

« -J'aimerais faire une déposition. Vous savez, pour ces histoires de Vocaloid… Je pense que j'en connais un.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? Tout abus pourrait être sanctionné, jeune homme. C'est une grave accusation que vous nous soumettez là.

-Ecoutez. Le ton d'Oliver se fit sévère. Mon père est chercheur de Vocaloid. Vous pensez donc que je suis infaillible lorsqu'il s'agit de ces machines. »

La secrétaire hésita, remonta ses lunettes et tira son clavier vers elle.

« Très bien. Veuillez patienter dans la salle d'attente, quelqu'un vous prendra en charge dans quelques instants. »

Oliver s'installa donc dans un fauteuil peu confortable, attendant qu'on vienne à lui. Ce qui se fit dans les minutes suivantes, où un homme trapu se présenta à lui. Il était à moitié chauve, était assez corpulent, et un badge ornait sa chemise.

Celui-ci le fit entrer dans son bureau.

« -Bien. Donc vous êtes là pour dénoncer un Vocaloid ?

-Oui.

-Qui est-ce ? fit l'inspecteur, impatient d'en terminer avec le jeune homme, qui semblait avare en détails.

-Il se prénomme Kaito Shion. Il est dans mon lycée, et tout prouve qu'il est un Vocaloid.

-Je vois. Et comment vous prénommez-vous ?

-Oliver. Oliver Adams*. Mon père est connu dans le milieu.

-Oui, en effet. Nous allons l'appeler. Vous êtes mineurs, et il se doit de prendre la responsabilité de votre accusation, qui est assez grave. En attendant, je vous prie de passer sous le laser spécialement conçu pour les Vocaloid.

-Que…Quoi ?

-N'ayez pas peur. Chaque personne qui se rend au commissariat doit y passer. Ca facilite les trouvailles, même si elles ne sont pas très fructueuses ces temps-ci. Ca ne dure pas longtemps. »

* * *

**Retour au lundi.**

Miku s'était terrée dans sa chambre, s'enroulant dans sa couette épaisse, de mauvais poil. Kaito n'était même pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ! Elle était passablement dégoutée et déçue.

Elle enclencha son radio réveil, et tomba net sur les actualités.

« _Un Vocaloid japonais a été retrouvé ! De la taille d'un lycéen, aussi discret que possible, il se trouvait dans notre capitale, tout près de nous ! Il s'agit de Vocaloid Kaito, Première génération que voici ! Quelle trouvaille ! Il est d'une valeur inestimable ! Remercions le fils d'un chercheur de Vocaloid qui avait l'œil !_ »

Jamais un lundi ne lui avait paru aussi morose. Jamais une nouvelle ne l'avait brisée comme ça.

* * *

**Trois jours avant, le samedi.**

« -Bonjour Monsieur Adams. Votre fils est dans la pièce d'à côté, nous nous apprêtons à le faire passer dans le laser.

-…Pardon ? articula le père en avalant de travers.

-Rien de bien méchant, monsieur. Ce sera vite fini.

-Mais, vous êtes surs ? Vous savez, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Sachez que je suis absolument sûr qu'il n'est pas une machine…

-Ce n'est que pour les statistiques. Je suis d'ailleurs dans l'obligation de vous le faire passer aussi, toute personne se présentant au commissariat y est contrainte. Ce n'est pas douloureux, j'ai dû moi-même le faire… »

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Oliver s'apprêtait à passer au travers du laser, jusqu'à ce qu'une panne de courant survienne et éteigne toutes les machines présentes dans le bâtiment.

« -Satané faux contact ! Fumika, descendez dans le sous-sol, je vous prie ! »

La secrétaire se leva et se précipita dans la cave. Le commissaire semblait embêté, et se résigna donc, se retournant vers l'homme et son fils.

« -Je suis désolé, monsieur Adams. Je crains qu'on ne doive faire passer les tests à vous et votre fils. Vous voyez, ces genres de machines sont longues à rallumer... Bah, parfois ça fait du bien de faire une entorse au règlement…

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, fit le père d'Oliver.

-Dans tous les cas, la déposition a été prise en compte. Nous nous rendrons donc chez ce fameux Kaito et préviendrons Yamaha de votre acte courageux qu'est la dénonciation d'un proche. »

Ils sortirent dans le couloir après de brèves salutations. Un homme aux allures de scientifique s'y trouvait, les mains dans les poches de son blouson gris.

Le père d'Oliver n'y resta pas insensible, et son expression se tordit en un rictus inquiet.

« Oliver, pars en avant, je te rejoins. »

Le blond ne se posa pas plus de question, sortant par la porte vitrée. Le « scientifique » avait des lunettes rondes noires qui cachaient ses yeux, et une barbe de quelques jours recouvrait le bas de son visage.

« -Alors, mon vieux, on y a échappé belle, hein ?

-C'était toi ? Je veux dire, la panne de courant…

-Evidemment. N'oublie pas que je suis le seul à savoir, pour ton fils.

-Oui… Je sais.

-Parfait. Eh bien mon pote, mon silence doit se payer. Alors, j'ai une proposition… »

* * *

***Ce n'est pas le vrai nom de famille d'Oliver. J'ai juste du lui trouver un nom, histoire de rendre sa déposition plus officielle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…Bon.**

**Cette fiction ne devrait durer que 11 chapitres, selon mon plan. Je pense que ce sera suffisant. Il est tard, et j'ai la flemme de relire, désolée donc pour les éventuelles fautes. Je corrigerais plus tard. Si vous aviez remarqué, je n'ai vraiment pas mis un point d'honneur sur d'éventuelles romances, dans cette fiction. Ne soyez pas déçues ou autre, mais sachez qu'il n'y en aura plus du tout, ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de review, malheureusement T.T !**


	5. Cinq

De la tristesse. De l'amertume. De la déception. De l'incrédulité.

Miku n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle courait à en perdre haleine dans la soirée déjà bien avancée. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait juste voulu s'enfuir lorsqu'elle avait appris cette nouvelle. Elle voulait voir le ciel, sentir le vent sur sa peau, et se dire qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar.

Kaito s'était fait dénoncer, puis arrêter. Ils l'avaient dit à la radio. A la télévision. Même les unes des journaux étaient ornées par son visage barré d'une vulgaire bande noire.

Et naturellement, il y avait aussi **sa** photo sur le journal. A lui, Oliver, le traître.

Dieu savait où Kaito se trouvait, désormais.

Miku ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir été un Vocaloid. Elle s'en contre-fichait. Elle pensait que leur histoire allait évoluer, aboutir.

Chose impossible désormais.

Elle continuait de courir, à bout de souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva à une porte. Elle vérifia bien le nom des résidents et appuya sur la sonnette sans aucun ménagement.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, une tête blonde sur une silhouette svelte lui ouvrit.

« Miku ? » fit Len, surpris. Vu la moue qu'exprimait celle-ci, l'adolescent s'empressa de la faire entrer. Rin descendait justement les marches des escaliers, venant aux nouvelles.

« -Kaito s'est fait arrêter ! Il était un Vocaloid !

-J'en ai bien peur, répondit la blonde, la mine déconfite. Et on ne peut rien y faire.

-Tout ça à cause de ce crétin d'Oliver. Quel enfoiré ! »

Len semblait furieux.

« -Dire qu'il est passé aux infos, avec un air triomphant…»

Miku ne savait que dire, se murant dans son silence. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Était-il aussi cruel et déloyal qu'il ne le laissait paraître ? Comment avait-il pu trahir une personne de son entourage ?

Elle tourna son regard vers Rin. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, brillants de larmes et d'affreuses cernes. Même si elle faisait de son mieux pour dénigrer Kaito, le traiter d'idiot à tout bout de champs, il était clair qu'elle l'appréciait, qu'elle tenait à lui, ne fût-ce qu'un peu.

« -On fait quoi, maintenant ?»

* * *

Fier comme un coq en ce mardi pluvieux, Oliver nouait son ruban sur sa chemise. Un sourire satisfait ornait ses fines lèvres et ses doigts dépoussiéraient maintenant son uniforme.

Par la suite, il passa une main dans sa masse de cheveux platine, les arrangeant d'une manière on ne pouvait branchée. Son uniforme de lycéen bleu, ses cheveux , son visage…formaient un magnifique arrangement avec un de ses deux yeux caché par un long bandage.

Il se sentait bien, malgré la pluie, le vent, le matin, les cours.

Si seulement cette humeur joyeuse ne pouvait s'arrêter ! Même la présence des amis de Kaito dans sa classe n'allaient pas briser l'euphorie qui l'animait. Et gare à celui qui gâcherait ça ! Il serait impardonnable !

Oliver quitta sa chambre, son sac sur l'épaule. Il pensait déjà à sa classe, heureuse d'apprendre ce qui faisait entièrement sa plus grande fierté aujourd'hui. Ils avaient explicitement raconté hier soir à la télé son exploit. Il ne pouvait que se conduire en héros, désormais !

Il se souvenait en boucle de ses paroles phares, désormais affichées en tête des magazines. « Oliver Adams, futur chercheur de Vocaloid ? »

Tout le monde allait lui rappeler ce matin, tout le monde allait être fier de lui, personne ne tarirait d'éloges à son sujet. Tout était déjà prévu comme ça, dans sa tête.

Il repensait sans cesse à son interview, qui avait changé sa vie.

_« -Oliver Adams, allez-vous continuer dans la recherche de Vocaloid plus tard ? Voulez-vous suivre la trace de votre père ?_

_-Aucune idée. Vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi doué. C'est un homme formidable. _

_-Vous êtes modeste ! »_

_Ces mots avaient clos cet interrogatoire, la caméra cherchant un autre point d'attache, et un sujet bien plus croustillant. Oliver se retourna et vit non loin de lui Kaito, les menottes au main, un policier de chaque côté de son flanc. _

_« -Alors, Shion, comment tu te sens ?_

_-Calme, Oliver. T'es juste un bel enfoiré._

_-C'est ça, c'est ça. Remarqua-t-il, l'air narquois. Tu crois que t'es encore en mesure de bavasser ? Pauvre con._

_-Sache une chose, crétin. Répliqua Kaito. Le lien fonctionne dans les deux sens. Je penses que tu le découvriras bientôt. »_

_Les policiers avancèrent, rompant la conversation entre les deux jeunes hommes._

Oliver ne se posa pas plus de questions. A quoi bon écouter les paroles d'un fou se trouvant à deux doigts de l'échafaud ?

L'échafaud…Un bien grand mot, quand même. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il advenait aux Vocaloid retrouvés. Son père était tenu au secret professionnel.

Mais ça ne devait pas être joyeux-joyeux.

* * *

Il descendit les marches, arrivant dans le hall de sa maison. Il aperçut son père dans la salle à manger, des paquets de feuilles étendus sur la table, devant lui.

Celui-ci semblait concentré, tapotant nerveusement sur sa calculatrice. Il faisait ça une fois par mois, vérifiant les impôts, les contributions, son salaire et ses fins de mois.

Ce mois-ci, il semblait plus inquiet qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Papa ? »

L'homme se saisit et se retourna soudainement, la sueur perlant sur son front.

« -Oliver ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bah…Comme d'habitude. J-Je vérifie nos comptes.

-Le mois prochain, on va recevoir la somme promise. On ne devra plus s'inquiéter de tout ça, tu te rends compte ? s'exclama Oliver, jovial. Plus de soucis ! »

Son père, qui buvait une gorgée d'eau, eut un violent sursaut et avala de travers. Alerté, Oliver s'approcha et tapota sur son dos, entre ses omoplates. L'homme se reprit, après un instant.

« -Oui, oui. Tu as r-raison, hum.

-Tu veux encore de l'eau ? s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

-Ca…Ca ira. »

* * *

Oliver pénétra par le portail d'entrée.

Il aperçut une quantité incroyable de regards remplis d'admiration le suivre. Quel bonheur ! Il était pratiquement sûr que la direction allait le féliciter aussi, ne manquant jamais une occasion de mettre en valeur ses élèves lors des activités inter-scolaires.

Il esquissait un sourire aussi grand que le Grand Canyon lui-même. Déjà qu'il avait un nombre gargantuesque d'admiratrices, là ça allait battre des records !

Oliver imaginait déjà la renommée, ainsi que le joli sourire de Kasane, sa meilleure amie.

Enfin.

Kasane était plus ou moins comme son père, tout compte fait. Elle exprimait la même moue triste que lui, lorsque le blonde contait son dégoût monstrueux envers les Vocaloid. Alors il était sûr qu'elle n'allait certainement pas l'applaudir comme la plupart des élèves de ce lycée.

Kasane ne parlait jamais à Kaito. Alors son acte était véniel. N'est-ce pas ?

Arrivé en classe, les filles lui sautèrent dessus, dans tous les sens du terme. Les garçons, eux, étaient, certes, envieux qu'il ait autant de succès avec la gente féminine, mais eux aussi semblaient d'accord avec sa dénonciation.

Après qu'une bonne partie de la classe lui ait jeté des fleurs, il s'installa à côté de sa meilleur amie qui n'avait rien prononcé depuis son entrée fracassante en classe.

« -Teto…Tu me boudes ? Je pensais que t'allais être fier de moi » plaisanta Oliver.

Elle ne répondit pas, la tête baissée. Aucune réaction ne venait, comme si elle n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu.

« -Hey. Répond-moi, franchement. Il…Il le méritait, en plus, cet imbécile ! »

La claque siffla, et le garçon se retourna légèrement sous le choc. Il déposa sa main sur sa joue, tandis que Kasane s'était levée, le visage rouge de colère, ou d'un autre sentiment beaucoup plus violent.

Sa respiration saccadée était le seul bruit qu'on pouvait percevoir dans la pièce. Le professeur fraîchement arrivé la fixait avec un air totalement abasourdi. Tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers elle, en fait.

Kasane Teto ne s'exprimait pas souvent lors des cours. Un tel geste de sa part alors qu'elle semblait si taciturne en étonnait plus d'un.

« -C-comment tu peux me dire ça, Oliver ? »

Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues, sa voix se fit plus aiguë.

« -Kaito était une de nos connaissances ! Comment as-tu pu ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente pour moi ? »

Oliver restait là, sans voix. Il ne savait que dire. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, et sa main était toujours posée sur sa joue douloureuse.

Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Teto s'encourut, claquant la porte derrière elle. Tout le monde en restait coi.

Un garçon aux cheveux mauves noués en une longue queue de cheval se leva d'une manière peu gracieuse. Il avait clairement l'air d'être un délinquant, au vu de sa dégaine.

Sa chemise était déboutonnée, il avait quelques piercings aux oreilles.

« -Vraiment. J'comprends pas pourquoi toutes ces idiotes te trouvent à leur goût. »

Il suivit la trace de Kasane, passant devant le professeur qui sentait son autorité fortement faiblir, et sortit de la classe.

Oliver était sonné.

* * *

Miku avait assisté à la scène. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, ce garçon aux cheveux étranges.

« -Normal, lui dit Len quand elle lui posa la question. C'est Gakupo Kamui. Un type qui passe sa vie à sécher. C'est le petit ami de Kasane. On va dire que parfois, il nous honore de sa…présence. Rarement même. »

Il avait pris un ton vachement cynique.

« Ah, je vois. »

La journée continua sur sa lancée, et Miku et ses amis ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce qui se tramait en dehors des enceintes de leur lycée.

_« MEURTRES DE VOCALOID MYSTÈRE RÉVÉLÉ ?_

_Ce mardi, nous avons enfin eu la confirmation tant attendue de Yamaha, qui nous explique la raison de ces yeux gauches « arrachés » lors des retrouvailles de Vocaloid morts ! _

_Ainsi, cette pratique ne serait qu'une solution astucieuse pour rendre les Vocaloid totalement hors-services ! Hors-service dans le sens où, même avec des modifications en tout genre, les robots ne sont plus jamais réutilisables !_

_Alors, cette révélation nous confirme-t-elle que Yamaha a vraiment une anomalie dans son système ? Ou juste une sécurité en plus, parce qu'ils avaient prévu cette révolution que les Vocaloid ont fait il y a de cela dix-huit ans ?_

_A l'heure où nous vous écrivons ces lignes, le mystère reste entier… »_

* * *

**VOILA ! C'est fait !**

**Je ne sais que dire à part ça… Merci de vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai un petit message à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction dans leurs alertes... Pouvez-vous commenter ? Me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Ca m'aiderait beaucoup !  
**

**Merci de votre lecture !**


	6. Six

Les cours étaient finis. Enfin terminés. Du moins, pour cette semaine-là. Les vacances étaient encore loin des braves étudiants, seul le week-end s'annonçait, pour leur plus grands bonheur néanmoins. Et heureusement, parce que Miku n'aurait pu en supporter plus. Cette semaine devait être la pire de toute son existence, et encore elle pesait ses mots.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu cette arrestation pénible, qui avait bouleversé sa vie notons-le bien, ainsi qu'aucune nouvelle de la part de Kaito. Normal, tout compte fait. Miku aurait été bête de croire qu'après cet évènement le jeune puisse encore la joindre pour lui dire qu'il se portait comme un charme.

Elle était un peu, voire même beaucoup, frustrée. Pas besoin du détail pour dire qu'elle était en rogne, à bout de nerfs ainsi que remplies de tout un tas de sentiments ennuyeux et oppressants.

La chasse aux robots ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée jusqu'à preuve du contraire, et les Vocaloid se faisaient attraper en masse. Ça allait de mal en pis, inutile de le préciser.

Il y avait eu cette altercation entre Oliver et sa meilleure amie, aussi. D'ailleurs, depuis ce jour, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges n'avaient pas une seule fois adressé la parole au blond. Elle était même venue s'incruster dans le petit trio Miku-Len-Rin, ce qui ne dérangea absolument pas les membres, qui étaient habitués à rester à trois.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ce souci de dispute entre les deux inséparables. Toute la semaine, Oliver se pointait à toutes les heures de cours pour pouvoir parler à Teto, qui ne voulait rien entendre. Len se démenait à lui répéter qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas avant un bon moment, ce à quoi le borgne répondait par un regard noir et perçant de la part de son œil gauche. Il se retournait alors, et s'en allait avec style, histoire de pas trop perdre la face, surtout devant les groupies qui traînaient autour de son bureau.

A la maison, c'était pareil. Le comportement de sa mère l'inquiétait au plus haut point, et pour cause celle-ci avait de drôles d'attitudes, cherchant ses mots, étant continuellement accablée de sueurs froides, semblait stressée tout comme elle paraissait dix ans de plus –malgré les rides dues à ses nombreux bancs solaires-, mais passons. Une sorte de fossé s'était creusé entre l'adolescente et l'adulte.

Bref, ce fut une semaine d'enfer.

Miku marchait donc sur le trottoir, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, le regard baissé au sol. Elle avait l'air soucieux, et ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, ce qui ne l'aida pas à éviter les panneaux d'affichage qu'elle réussit difficilement à esquiver de temps à autres.

Depuis quelques jours, elle avait de drôles de pressentiments, une sorte de boule dans le ventre continuelle, qui ne disparaissait jamais. Miku était anxieuse. Elle savait, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, les derniers évènements en étaient la preuve. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir en danger, normalement, mais la sensation que toutes ces choses étaient liées semblait belle et bien présente.

L'impression que tout se ramenait à elle, comme ça. Miku en ignorait complètement l'origine.

Elle arriva enfin sous le perron de sa maison, monta les quelques marches et se planta devant la porte. Elle sortit sa clé et l'enfonça dans la serrure, tournant délicatement et finit par en traverser le seuil.

Elle déposa ses clés sur la commode, ainsi que son sac aux pieds de celle-ci et se dirigea vers le salon. Sa mère s'y trouvait, debout, un vase en main. La femme se retourna et vit Miku, ce qui la fit sursauter et le vase éclata sur le sol lustré.

« - Oh Miku, préviens quand tu es là !

-Pardon Maman. Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Miku avait prononcé cette phrase en auscultant les recoins du salon, où des boîtes s'entassaient sans aucune mesure, de manière grossière. Sa mère, elle, avait repris une expression gênée et avait l'air passablement nerveux.

« -I-inutile que je te le cache encore mais... Nous avons l'intention de déménager. »

Un silence s'en suivit, l'adolescente regardant sa maternelle avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle ne dit rien, ne prononça même pas une onomatopée comme elle avait l'habitude de faire.

C'était pesant, lourd, désagréable.

« -Qu…Quoi ? M-mais… Tu peux pas ! Pas maintenant !

-Désolée ma chérie, c'est pour ton bien…

-Je ne veux pas ! Et puis pourquoi, hein ? C'est quoi cette lubie ? »

L'adulte respira un grand coup, baissant les yeux au sol.

« -C'est pour le travail, répondit-elle soudainement.

-Je ne te crois pas ! C'est impossible ! Quel est ton problème ? Tu ne supportes pas que je m'attache aux autres ? A des repères ? On est arrivé il n'y a même pas un mois ! » s'exclama Miku, dans une violente colère.

La femme s'assit sur une chaise. La tête lui tournait, elle ne se sentait pas de taille à répliquer encore une fois. Elle lui devait la vérité, c'était inévitable. Sa fille restait debout devant elle, comme paralysée.

Alors se décida. Il était grand temps. L'heure des mensonges était passée, cette fois.

« -Je veux qu'on parte…C-car tu es en danger, ici. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix extrêmement lasse et tremblante, semblant avoir perdu ses dernières forces au combat.

« -Yamaha est proche, ils pourraient te trouver, ma chérie… Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'enlèvent à moi, tu es la seule qu'il me reste…

-…De quoi tu parles ? s'offusqua Miku, qui pensait que sa mère hallucinait complètement.

-Si je te garde, si je déménage chaque fois… C'est pour leur échapper, aux chercheurs de Yamaha… M-Miku, tu es une Vocaloid Deuxième Génération, la plus recherchée, la plus précieuse… Et je ne veux pas te voir partir. »

Son cœur se brisa comme du cristal entre des mains beaucoup trop fortes.

Son cœur ?

Quel cœur ?

Les robots n'en ont pas. Miku est un robot. Un robot chanteur. Un robot recherché. Une hors-la-loi. Était-ce possible ? Possible qu'elle ne soit qu'un ensemble de rouages, d'alliages en métaux précieux et chers, un ensemble mécanique dénué de sentiments, d'expressions, de conscience ? Elle n'était qu'une machine, une machine fortement ressemblante à un humain normalement constitué, une machine si perfectionnée qu'on ne faisait jamais la différence entre une adolescente normale et Miku.

Sa peau n'en était même pas une, ce n'était qu'un tissu artificiel, tout comme ses cheveux, tout comme ses yeux, sa bouche, son cerveau..

Il n'empêchait que tout ce qui lui paraissait d'une réalité déconcertante jusque-là n'était qu'une façade, qu'une couverture factice et honteuse, qu'une création d'un esprit tellement dérangé que les humains ne contentaient plus.

Miku se sentit vide. Vide de sens, d'humanité, de réalité. Et même si elle n'était qu'une réplique exacte, elle avait envie de vomir.

Sa mère, qui avait marqué une longue pause, reprit une nouvelle fois.

« -Je t'ai achetée il y a dix-huit ans. Pour ma société, pour moi, pour ma solitude que je rêvais de combler. Tu chantais si bien, j'étais si fière. Nous étions toujours les plus convoités, dans notre maison de disques. Tu semblais si humaine, tu étais la fille que je n'avais jamais pu avoir. Mais un jour, la révolution a commencé, vous, les robots, avez commencé à vous rebeller. Toi, non, bien sûr, tu étais bien trop sage, bien trop gentille pour commencer à demander des droits et des libertés, comme les autres le faisaient. »

Elle reprit son souffle, et Miku ne réagissait toujours pas.

« -Yamaha commençait à reprendre les robots, à rechercher ceux qui en avaient acheté pour les récupérer. Mais je ne voulais pas, tu sais, j'étais trop attachée à toi. J'ai commencé à fuir, fuir quitte à prendre des risques. Il valait mieux que tu restes innocente, que tu ne saches rien pour ta propre sécurité, alors je t'ai réinitialisée à chaque départ. Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer, alors que tout était de ma faute, et l'est encore aujourd'hui. Je voulais que tu te complaises à la maison, que tu penses que tu avais grandi comme n'importe quel enfant. »

« -Mais avais-je le droit ? De plus, tu as commencé à développer une personnalité, des sentiments, des états d'âmes. Nous étions une famille si heureuse… »

L'adulte essuya le coin de ses yeux, devenu humide. Ce qui ne servit pas à grand-chose, elle commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes, le coude appuyé sur la table et sa main tenant sa tête. Seul le bruit de ses sanglots retentissait dans la maison. Miku était enfermée dans un mutisme inquiétant, comme si elle assimilait tout ce qui avait été dit avec une immense difficulté. Ses yeux fixaient un point dans le vide, ne donnant aucune indication sur le combat intérieur qu'elle subissait à l'instant.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle se reprit, reportant son regard sur sa mère qui était complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« -Maman. »

La femme se retourna vers elle, essuyant une énième larme sur sa joue.

« -J'en ai assez de fuir. »

Ses paroles étaient prononcées avec un air grave et sérieux.

«-Je veux rester ici. Je…Je veux affronter mon destin. »

Les héros disaient souvent ça dans les films.

Sa mère la regarda, surprise, voire même horrifiée. Elle faisait désormais le double de son âge, toute la pression accumulée s'étant attaquée à son visage.

« -…Alors…Ne déménageons pas, s'il-te-plaît. »

Et elle ressortit de la maison. Sans ses clés. Sans son portable. Sans sa veste. Sans rien.

* * *

« -Miriam. Je te l'ai dit. Ne lui fais pas confiance ! Enfuis-toi avec Sonika, loin de lui, loin de Yamaha. Pars ! »

M. Adam se remémorait ses conversations avec Miriam et Sonika. Avant que toutes deux ne se fassent arrêter. De ce qu'il savait des plans de Yamaha, ceux-ci les avaient forcément déjà détruites. Les Vocaloid Première Génération n'avaient plus aucune valeur.

Et il pensa à son fils. Son fils était un Vocaloid. Même si il l'avait refoulé jusque-là, ça s'avérait encore et toujours vrai, même à son grand déplaisir.

Il réfléchit. Le temps avançait vite, la fin approchait. Yamaha allait un jour ou l'autre réunir tous les robots possibles.

Il fallait qu'il l'avoue à son fils, qu'il lui révèle tout. Sinon il allait s'en vouloir à vie.

L'homme se leva donc de sa chaise, et monta les escaliers. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au premier étage beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, il toqua à la porte de la chambre de son fils. Malheureusement, il était là. Si seulement Oliver s'était absenté, il aurait pu repousser la fatalité à plus tard.

Ne pas fuir, maintenant.

« -Oliver, t'as un moment ? »

Pas de réponse. Il toqua une, deux fois de plus et rien. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et le trouva couché sur son lit, son casque sur sa tête, la musique battant ses propres tympans.

Le père hurla son prénom histoire qu'il l'aperçoive. Et cela récolta ses fruits, car Oliver leva les yeux vers son paternel et l'aperçut. Il coupa directement la musique.

« -Tu veux devenir sourd, c'est ça ? fit M. Adam avec un air moqueur.

-T'es bête ! Non c'est que… Je réfléchissais.

-Ah bon ? »

Il ne voulait pas trop se montrer curieux, mais à bien regarder, son fils n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« -J'me suis disputé avec Teto. Elle est pas prête à me pardonner.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? Elle n'est pas rancunière pour un sou en temps normal.

-Elle m'en veut. Répliqua le blond. Pour l'arrestation de Kaito.

-Ah. »

Le père semblait avoir tout à fait perdu de vue son premier souci et sujet de conversation. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cependant.

C'était vrai. Normal que Kasane Teto lui en veule, après tout...

« -Va lui parler. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, à mon avis.

-Je pense aussi. Enfin, que voulais-tu me dire, papa ?

-…Rien. Ce n'est pas important. » se ravisa-t-il.

* * *

Elle avait couru. A en perdre haleine, sans s'arrêter, même devant des obstacles potentiels. Devant des passants, par exemple. Elle les bousculait, recevant de temps à autres des insultes, n'ayant pas le temps de s'excuser.

Miku ne savait pas où aller, ses jambes la guidaient. Son cerveau, ou plutôt sa capacité de réflexion s'était définitivement éteinte pour cette journée. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte ; que ce jour se termine. Mais le crépuscule ne tombait même pas encore. Il restait plusieurs heures à tuer.

Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle sur un coin de trottoir. Le boulevard était bien rempli pour cette heure de pointe. Elle aperçut un petit pub juste en face, et traversa lorsque le feu fut passé au vert. Elle s'y engouffra, et s'assit dès qu'une petite table se présenta à elle. Heureusement qu'il y restait une place, d'ailleurs. C'était assez exceptionnel, la pièce étant bondée.

Elle commanda à un serveur peu aimable une limonade, et après qu'elle lui ait donné le compte juste, il s'en alla lui chercher. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise, se fichant du regard du reste du monde. C'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle observa les alentours. Il y avait un brouhaha continuel, et il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes ayant attrapé une bonne cuite. Elle dirigea ses yeux vers le bar, où une femme assez grande, vêtue de rouge, était en train d'essuyer des verres de bière. Elle semblait très caractérielle et paraissait être la patronne.

Enfin. Miku se concentra sur le verre qu'elle reçut. Et elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit sa mère.

Elle était un Vocaloid. Un Vocaloid, bon sang. Si Kaito en était un... Ca expliquait tout. Leur première entrevue, leur rapprochement rapide... Tout ça était dû à une seule chose : le Lien. Ce lien invisible, invincible, inexplicable. C'était lui, la cause de tout ça, la cause de son malheur actuel.

L'adolescente se demanda si d'autres Vocaloid étaient présents dans son entourage. Elle se demanda si ça allait tous les rapprocher vu leur détresse.

Elle avala une gorgée de soda lorsqu'un terrible fracas se fit entendre à l'entrée.

Miku se retourna vers les deux portes en verre qui étaient toutes deux grandes ouvertes. Dans la rue, se trouvait toute une équipe, deux ou trois journalistes, un policier, plusieurs hommes qui semblaient être des chercheurs et un qui se trouvait tout devant. Ca devait être le chef, ou un truc dans ce style.

« -C'est elle ! Attrapez-la ! »

Ils se ruèrent tous vers le bar, et plusieurs d'entre eux attrapèrent la patronne qui ne savait certainement pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ils tenaient fermement ses deux bras, la neutralisant complètement.

« -Lâchez-moi ! C'est mon bar ici ! Je ne vous permets pas!

-Meiko. Première Génération. Ca fait longtemps, dis moi. »

Le big boss du groupe s'était planté devant elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Dès cette entrevue, elle se paralysa, ne bougeant plus un cheveux. Elle s'était complètement refroidie.

« -Bon, emmenez-la. ordonna-t-il à ses accompagnants, et il s'adressa au reste du monde, et vous, arrêtez de regarder ! Il n'y a rien à voir ! »

Et en effet, suite à cela, tout le monde revint à ses moutons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils emmenèrent la dénommée Meiko et la firent monter dans une camionnette, et les médias les suivaient comme des moutons suivent leur berger. Elle avait reprit de sa vigueur, et hurlait à tort et à travers.

Miku était sous le choc. Ca s'était déroulé sous ses yeux.

Et soudain, le "big boss" croisa son regard. Ils se fixèrent durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête et sorte.

_« On va l'appeler Hatsune. Le premier son. C'est la nouvelle évolution, la nouvelle génération ! »_

L'homme se précipita à l'intérieur une deuxième fois. Comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il chercha Miku des yeux, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens.

Mais elle avait disparu.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai mis des révélations, un peu d'action... Enfin, bref. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté ! Désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire (notamment les examens et tout le tralala qui va avec...). Ce chapitre est donc tout frais, il sort du fouuuur !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus spécial, aura aussi son lot de surprises... Vous verrez bien! Dans tous les cas, essayez de me laisser des reviews, parce que ça me décourage de pas en voir beaucoup ! (Ca ne m'empêchera pas de poster, mais bon...)**

**Donc je vous demande, à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs alertes, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Bisou, bisou !**

**PS : Qui va à la Japan Expo le samedi 7 ? Parce que moi, je serais là (j'aurais une pancarte avec écrit Vanille Cup...Passez me faire un petit coucou si vous me croisez! )**


	7. Sept

« -Que veut-elle, à la fin ? »

L'agent était posté devant les nombreux écrans où les images filmées par les caméras de surveillance étaient diffusées en noir et blanc –ou en bleu clair, c'était vraiment une couleur compliquée à identifier, ce qui rendait les scènes un peu glauque pour celui qui se chargeait de la surveillance.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci tenait dans sa main un gobelet remplis de café brûlant. Son collègue bailla et s'étala encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà sur son siège.

« -Bizarre... Elle tourne en rond…

-Comme si elle ne se décidait pas, ouais. » fit l'un, buvant par la suite sa boisson.

En effet, devant le portail de Yamaha, se tenait une femme assez jeune d'âge, ayant des cheveux noir corbeau noués en haute queue de cheval. Elle avait une silhouette élancée, possédait une grande taille rare pour une japonaise normalement constituée. Elle faisait les cent pas dans ses baskets, allant et venant vers le portail de la société. Son visage semblait indécis par moment, tout comme il paraissait déterminé, dès qu'elle se retournait, face aux caméras. Ce qui exaspérait gravement les deux agents, qui bavardaient plus qu'ils ne travaillaient.

« -J'espère qu'elle se décidera avant midi. Ses allées et venues me filent le mal de mer.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler la sécu' ?

-Tant qu'elle fait rien de mal, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Mako Nagone ne savait que faire. Y aller ou pas ? Certes, pénétrer dans cette société surprotégée était un peu comme s'introduire la tête la première dans la gueule du loup, mais avait-elle le choix ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Hiyama… Son Hiyama… Une boule se formait dans sa gorge, dans son ventre. Un vide se formait dans son cœur. Elle bouillonnait de rage, intérieurement.

Elle se devait d'aller parlementer avec le patron de Yamaha. C'était peut-être le seul moyen pour l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution.

Mako Nagone était une policière réputée, dans la Military Police. Ses collègues ne tarissaient d'éloges concernant sa méthode remarquable de travail, ainsi que son calme légendaire. Elle agissait toujours avec dextérité, avec un savoir-faire incroyable. Ses supérieurs la respectaient, elle avait su se faire une place dans ce monde-là.

Mais faisait-elle une erreur ? Elle s'était maintenant arrêtée devant le portail. Elle se doutait que les caméras de surveillance ne rataient pas une miette de son trouble intérieur. Après tout, elle venait à peine de faire plusieurs allers retours, sans réellement se décider.

Alors elle baissa la tête et repensa à sa fille, Kaai Yuki, qui l'attendait patiemment à la maison avec sa grand-mère. Oui, pour sa fille, elle devait le faire. Et dire qu'ils lui avaient enlevé son mari ainsi que le père de sa fille… Elle leur en voudrait pour toujours.

Elle se décida d'appuyer sur la sonnette, sans violence, mais déterminée jusqu'au bout.

« -C'est pour qui ? »

Une voix robotique répondit à l'interphone, voix dépourvue d'émotion. Mako prit son courage à deux mains, et essaya tant bien que mal de garder un effet grave dans sa voix légèrement chevrotante.

« -Je suis Nagone Mako. J'aimerais parler à votre patron.

-Avez-vous pris rendez-vous ? »

Merde. Un rendez-vous. Elle avait complètement zappé. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait quand même pas fait ça pour rien. Ca l'avait torturé toute la nuit, toute la semaine précédente. Ca ne pouvait pas bêtement s'arrêter là !

« -Non mais-

-Désolée, ce ne sera pas disponible.

-Excusez-moi mais il faut abso-

-Désolée, ce ne sera pas disponible.

-S'il vous plaît !

-Désolée ce ne sera pas disponible. »

La voix devait certainement provenir d'un système de sécurité, ou d'un robot comme Yamaha avait l'habitude de créer.

Mako frappa violemment les parois en pierre avec ses deux poings, la tête baissée. Elle était complètement découragée, déboussolée. Elle ne savait que faire.

Fallait-il… Qu'elle réalise son plan ? Le plan qu'elle avait confectionné ces dernières semaines, depuis l'arrestation de son mari, Hiyama ?

« -Attendez. »

La voix était réapparue, toujours aussi robotique, dans l'interphone. La jeune femme redressa sa tête, couverte de sueur.

« -Il y a eu un désistement. Entrez. »

Les immenses portes s'ouvrirent sur deux gardes, qui prirent directement en charge Mako. La gueule du loup n'avait jamais semblé aussi dangereuse qu'en cet instant.

* * *

_« -Miriam. Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, tu sais. »_

_La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son amant. Elle se redressa sur le lit, ses cheveux argentés tombant sur ses épaules dénudées. La pénombre les recouvrait tous les deux, mais la clarté se reflétait sur sa chevelure. Chevelure qu'elle coiffa avec ses doigts._

_« -Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne suis qu'un vocaloid. Tu me remplaceras un jour ou l'autre, Genichi*. »_

_L'homme la sonda de son regard grave. Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes. Depuis qu'il avait accédé discrètement au « trône » suprême de Yamaha, depuis qu'il était le patron, donc la personne la plus importante de la société, Miriam n'était plus la même. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se côtoyaient, des années qu'elle l'aimait sans commune mesure malgré sa nature de Vocaloid,mais elle avait changé. Bien sûr, elle n'était plus aussi docile qu'à ses débuts, mais elle n'était plus la même qu'avant, lorsque cet homme l'avait recueillie._

_« -Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu sais que tu es indispensable à ma vie. Je ne me vois pas sans toi, mon cœur. »_

_Elle se leva, repoussant les draps jusqu'au bout du lit, en silence. Sa nuisette luisait, et elle se dirigea vers le fond de la chambre, où reposaient ses vêtements, entassés vulgairement sur une chaise. Sans gêne, elle se déshabilla pour ensuite réenfiler sa chemise et son pantalon. _

_« -Je te laisse pour aujourd'hui. Je dois voir Sonika. _

_-Encore elle ? »_

_Il pesta, s'allumant une cigarette. Il en inspira une grande bouffée, et soupira d'aise._

_« -Elle fait chier. Tu as de la chance que je sois indulgent, sinon j'la dénoncerais vite fait, bien fait._

_-Ne dis pas ça d'elle. C'est mon amie._

_-Tu pourrais devenir amie avec les personnes respectables que je te présente. Ton niveau est tellement supérieur au reste des Vocaloid. Damnés soient-ils, d'ailleurs. A part toi et Sonika, on en trouve pas. »_

_Il avait dit ça sur un ton de mépris, mais la jeune femme n'en tint pas compte._

_-Elle a toujours été là pour moi. » répliqua Miriam, d'un ton froid, qui lui était habituel. _

_Elle enfila ses bottes noires, ainsi que son long manteau de la même couleur. Ca lui donnait une allure aussi barbare qu'irrésistible. _

_« -Discussion close. A ce soir. »_

_Et elle sortit._

* * *

Genichi Kawasaki était accoudé sur son bureau, les mains entrelacées contre son front. Il semblait dans une lointaine réflexion. Miriam… Son arrestation remontait à un mois. La jeune femme lui manquait parfois. Il ressassait étrangement les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, en ce jour gris. Ca lui prenait comme ça, de temps en temps.

Mais il fut coupé de ses songes lorsque son répondeur s'enclencha, faisant résonner dans son bureau en chêne ciré la voix nasillarde de sa secrétaire.

« -Monsieur, une femme veut vous voir. Une certaine Nagone Mako. Je la fais entrer ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Son nom lui était quelque peu familier, mais sans plus.

« -Oui, faites la entrer. »

* * *

_« Pourquoi n'arrives-tu que maintenant ? »_

_L'homme semblait furieux, ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il jeta son verre de whisky sur la porte, à deux doigts de Miriam, qui se trouvait debout face à lui. Son visage cachait difficilement son angoisse, même si elle voulait rester impassible._

_Elle essaya de ne pas se soucier de sa saute d'humeur, passant à côté de lui et s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain. Elle attrapa le flacon de démaquillant et appliqua le liquide sur de l'ouate, avec lequel elle se frotta le contour des yeux._

_« -J'étais avec Sonika. On est allée au cinéma._

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? »_

_Miriam s'esclaffa doucement, plus qu'ironique._

_« -Je reste libre. Nous ne sommes pas officiellement en couple, et quand bien même, je voudrais conserver un minimum de vie sociale en dehors de toi. »_

_La colère lui monta à la gorge, soudainement, et il shoota violemment dans la table de nuit. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il semblait entrer dans une rage rare._

* * *

On frappa à sa porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune adulte. Ses cheveux noirs se mouvaient derrière elle. Mako ne semblait pas fort à l'aise, mais elle suivait la secrétaire, qui semblait bien tatillon.

« -Monsieur, je vous laisse. »

Celle-ci quitta la pièce, laissant les deux individus l'un en face de l'autre.

« -Qui êtes-vous, tout d'abord ? »

La femme s'inclina.

« -Nagone Mako, policière à la MP. Je viens…Pour mon mari.

-Votre mari ? Tiens donc. »

Le patron alluma un cigare, qu'il porta immédiatement à sa bouche, soufflant la fumée dans la pièce. Celle-ci se dissipa après quelques secondes.

« -Mon mari… Hiyama Kiyoteru. »

Genichi Kawasaki la fixa, puis éclata d'un puissant rire.

« -Hiyama ? Ah ce bon vieux Hiyama ! Il était prof à Osaka, je me trompe ? Quelle belle prise, la plus belle si on exclut celle d'un certain… Kaito Shion. Mais je m'égare. Et que me voulez-vous donc, madame ? »

La sueur perlait sur le front de Mako. Elle se tenait droite comme un i, n'osant bouger d'un pouce. Non mais, comment l'avait-il appelé ? Comment osait-il ?

« -J'aimerais le voir. »

Le patron rit de plus belle, s'étouffant presque avec son cigare calé entre ses deux lèvres. Sa secrétaire ouvrit la porte, puis la referma lorsqu'elle vit qu'il se reprenait.

« -Mais voyons pauvre sotte, c'est impossible. »

Son manque de tact en avait étonné plus d'un, mais cette simple phrase brisa tous les espoirs de la jeune femme, qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid. Chose ratée soit dit en passant, car ses membres commençaient tout doucement à trembler de haine ou d'horreur, au choix.

« -Juste une minute ! Ou bien… Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il va advenir de lui ? Ne puis-je pas… Juste lui passer un coup de fil ? S'il vous plaît… Ma fille a tellement besoin de lui… »

Genichi la regarda d'un air grave, n'étant pas troublé par son discours pour un sou. Il déposa son cigare dans le cendrier –d'ailleurs celui-ci fumait encore, ce qui incommodait profondément la non fumeuse ci-présente. Il lui fit un signe de main, afin qu'elle s'approche, Mako gardant une distance minimum entre elle et son interlocuteur.

Lorsqu'elle se fut approchée d'assez près, il lui murmura d'une voix mielleuse dans l'oreille.

« -Ma jolie, je vous dis que c'est impossible. Et puis, votre fille, il faudrait mieux la ménager. Dans quelques temps, avoir un vocaloid pour père –ou pour mari en tenant compte de vous- fera d'elle la risée de la société. »

Mako s'indigna, s'obligeant de réprimer un cri outré.

« -Alors… Ne venez pas me dire qu'elle a besoin de lui, ce sera le contraire, bientôt. J'imagine que vous ne supporterez pas que les autres vous dévisagent, non ? Surtout dans votre profession…

-C-comment osez-vous ? »

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

«-Sortez, maintenant.

-Vous allez le regretter ! Vous et votre société de merde !

-Madame, si vous ne vous calmez pas, la sécurité se fera une joie de vous foutre dehors.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un putain d'enfoiré ! »

Mako s'encourut dehors, devant le regard interloqué de la secrétaire, qui s'était de nouveau incrustée dans le bureau, en pensant que son patron s'étouffait une nouvelle fois.

Elle allait l'avoir, sa vengeance. Pour lui, Hiyama, pour Yuki, pour elle-même. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Sérieusement, Yamaha allait assister au plus beau feu d'artifice de toute sa vie !

Et elle serait au premier rang pour le voir.

* * *

_Genichi tenait Miriam par les cheveux. Celle-ci s'efforçait de garder son calme, désirant avant tout garder sa dignité. Il fallait qu'elle lui montre qu'elle était fière, et qu'il n'avait pas à la traiter comme cela. Elle lui attrapa les mains, et fit une prise qu'elle avait appris dans son entraînement de self-défense –qui savait, un jour elle allait-en avoir besoin, d'ailleurs ce jour était arrivé, apparemment-. L'homme hurla et s'effondra par terre. Il puait l'alcool. _

_Miriam n'était pas rancunière. Elle savait qu'il noyait son chagrin dans la boisson. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, son amour surpassait toujours tout._

_Mais ce soir-là, elle pensait différemment. Vraiment différemment. Elle se disait « Et si je m'enfuyais ? », « Et s'il profitait juste de moi ? »_

_Sonika lui avait clairement dit ce qu'elle pensait « Ne lui fais pas confiance, pitié Miriam, ne sois pas aveugle. C'est le patron de Yamaha, nous sommes des Vocaloid. Il nous en veut, ils nous recherchent, les chasseurs de primes sont à l'affût, les chercheurs de Vocaloid et Yamaha aussi. Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Tu sais bien, il ne faut pas leur faire confiance ! Un jour, ils t'utiliseront. »_

_Mais Miriam ne l'avait pas cru. Quel était son défaut ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Pour quelle simple et bonne raison était-elle si « aveugle » ?_

_Genichi avait dessaoulé, le lendemain. Son état était tellement avancé, la veille, qu'il ne se souvenait que par bribes de ce qu'il s'était passé la soirée précédente. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Miriam. Mais elle l'avait cru parce que c'était lui, et qu'elle lui vouait une confiance sans limite._

_Ainsi, il était couché à plat ventre sur le matelas, enroulant les mèches argentées de sa bien-aimée autour de son index. Elle, elle était adossée à la tête de lit, soucieuse. _

_« -A quoi tu réfléchis ? _

_-A tout. Et à n'importe quoi. »_

_L'homme se redressa, plantant son regard dans celui de Miriam._

_« -Comment ça ?_

_-Ce n'est rien. Juste un détail._

_-Tu as l'air mal en point, ma Miriam. »_

_Le soleil brillait, dehors. Les rideaux filtraient la lumière de ses rayons. Mais ils éclairaient assez la pièce pour que l'homme, dos à la lumière, soit peu visible par Miriam à cause de l'effet contre-jour._

_« -Que dirais-tu de tenter une expérience, mon ange ? »_

_Son regard à lui s'était brusquement emplit d'une violence mal dissimulée. Mais elle ne le voyait pas. Son visage était sombre. _

_« -Laquelle ?_

_-Eh bien comment te dire… »_

_Il parut chercher ses mots durant quelques instants, et elle baissa sa garde. Dès qu'il avait commis une bêtise, il tentait tout pour se faire pardonner, d'habitude._

_« -Avec mes scientifiques, on aimerait tenter un truc. Ils pensent qu'un lien relie les Vocaloid. Enfin, un lien… Ce serait plutôt des ondes très fortes qui émanent de deux robots lors de leur rencontre. Et comme tu es la seule Vocaloid avec Sonika, on aimerait juste tenter l'expérience. »_

_Oui. En fait, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention ! C'était juste pour faire une expérience ! Sonika avait tort, il aimait Miriam ! Celle-ci ne pu réprimer un sourire franc._

_« -Bien sûr…Et en échange… On oublie les Vocaloid ? Tu arrêteras de les poursuivre ?_

_-Evidemment, mon amour. »_

_Il scella cette promesse par un baiser._

_Les deux femmes étaient entourées par une bonne poignée de scientifiques, ainsi que par Genichi. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Chacun tenait en main un détecteur d'ondes. Et ça marchait. Un lien s'établissait ! De fortes ondes émanaient des deux jeunes femmes, preuve que les Vocaloid émettaient des signaux dès qu'ils étaient en contact avec d'autres ! Tout s'expliquait… La recherche était donc possible !_

_Le patron s'approcha de Miriam, et caresse sa joue. _

_« -Miriam… Merci. Tu nous as beaucoup aidé. Que ferais-je sans toi…_

_-Tout est fini désormais… Nous allons vivre une vie magnifique, Genichi ! Si tu laisses les Vocaloid tranquilles, comme tu l'as dit, rien ne nous séparera ! _

_-Dommage. »_

_Plusieurs hommes attrapèrent les bras de Miriam, la tenant fermement. Elle ne pouvait s'échapper, maintenant._

_« -Que… Tu… Tu avais promis…_

_-Moi ? J'ai promis ? Tu as du mal entendre, Miriam. »_

_Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Il l'avait trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Sonika avait raison. Sonika ?..._

_« -Sonika ! cria-t-elle. Sonika ! Sonika ! Pars ! Laisse-moi ! Enfuis-toi ! _

_-Non, Miriam je ne te laisser-_

_- PARS ! »_

___« _-C'est incroyable ! Après dix-sept ans et trois mois de recherche intensive sans résultat, un Vocaloid a été retrouvé ! Il s'agit de Vocaloid Miriam, trouvée ce matin même à sept heures neuf près de Londres ! Monsieur Andrew, vous êtes chercheurs de Vocaloid depuis des années, que pensez-vous de cette trouvaille ? Comment êtes-vous parvenu à ce résultat ? »

* * *

« -Miku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fit Rin, en voyant la jeune fille lorgner un point précis sur le mur.

La pause était enfin arrivée, après une heure de dur labeur en compagnie de M. Nakamura, le génialissime prof de math. Rin et Len étaient lessivés, et étaient tous deux appuyés sur le mur du couloir. Miku, quant à elle, semblait dans une grande réflexion en fixant le panneau d'affichage.

« -Ils annoncent une visite médicale la semaine prochaine. Tu crois qu'ils veulent dire quoi par « des lasers seront présents » ?

-Chai pas, répondit Len peu enclin à papoter sur ce sujet.

-Peut-être parlent-ils des lasers Vocaloid comme à la télé ? » rajouta Rin.

Miku se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était mal barrée.

* * *

*Genichi Kawasaki est le nom d'un patron de Yamaha (je pense... j'ai été me renseigner sur Google mais je ne suis sûre de rien xD...)**  
**

Bref ! Voici le chapitre 7, rapidement sorti (je carbure... J'ai beaucoup d'inspi!) Donc voilà... Je vais entamer un RAR, si vous le voulez bien...

DONC : Merci à toi, **Forever Lazy**, ton review était court mais m'a bien fait plaisir ! Contente que ça te plaise!

**Piks3l** : Eh bien tu as un peu raison... La bataille finale arrive, si je puis dire... Dans 4 chapitres, c'est la fin ! Tout est déjà planifié, donc oui, je place mes petits pions sympaaaas \o/ Enfin, merci pour ta review!

D'ailleurs les gens, allez lire ses Drabble, ils sont vraiment bien!

**Paru Cafe** : PUREE je pensais que tu étais morte ! Je t'ai plus revu depuis perpète... Ksss ksss. Je m'inquiétais pour toi xDD... Enfin ! Ah t'étais jeudi à la Japan ? on s'est ratée de peu (deux jours...enfin...ouais, bon.) L'année prochaine hein!

Le Shizaya vaincra !

Soit soit... Que vous dire ? Ah oui, je dois vous prévenir, samedi je pars au grand camp scout durant deux semaines, je serais donc dans l'incapacité de poster! Peut-être que je posterai encore vendredi soir, grâce à un élan de motivation... Donc voilàààà!

Note administrative et inutile, ma prochaine fiction concernera un pairing étrange, qui est le OLIVERxKAITO (Paru Cafe... t'es prévenue ! xD) Ce sera une tuerie, peut-être plus de détails prochainement.

Laissez moi une petite review ! Commencez-vous à avoir des hypothèses sur le dénouement ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Je suis ravie de voir que plusieurs d'entre vous ajoutent ma fic à leurs favoris! J'en suis comblée, vraiment!

Alors maintenant... VOS AVIS, S'IL VOUS PLAIT.

( àplus,c'etait vanillecupqui serelira plustaaaard ~~)


	8. Huit

Il faisait sombre. Très sombre. Le crépuscule s'en était allé, laissant place à une obscurité que seule la nuit pouvait apporter.

La soirée était bien entamée, mais il n'était pas encore l'heure pour les jeunes désirant sortir. Il devait être dans les environs de vingt-et-une heures trente tout au plus.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges bouclés à l'anglaise se trouvait adossée contre le mur d'une minuscule ruelle peu entretenue. En effet, des poubelles à moitié déchirées gisaient dans chaque coin. On pouvait apercevoir de temps à autre des chats de gouttière y trifouiller.

Théoriquement, ces passages étaient inconnus au grand public. Ces ruelles étaient bien trop effrayantes pour qu'on s'y engouffre de son plein gré. La jeune fille faisait partie de la petite partie de la population qui osait les emprunter, son appartement n'étant pas loin.

C'était un raccourci que Kasane Teto employait à de nombreuses reprises, soit pour aller au lycée, soit pour aller au konbini. Chose qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fait aujourd'hui.

Elle possédait de nombreux paquets entre ses bras. Mais elle n'osait pas avancer. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux l'avait complètement paralysée. C'était à peine si elle respirait.

Teto restait là, debout, ne quittant pas des yeux la lutte qui se produisait devant elle. Elle se collait au mur, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le transpercer, se fondre sur lui.

Une tignasse violette voltigeait incessamment, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, violemment par intermittence. C'était pareil pour la rose, à côté d'elle. Gakupo se débattait face à plusieurs personnes, et sa camarade de soirée semblait faire de même. Teto savait bien que Gakupo était louche, voire volage, mais jamais elle ne s'était imaginé qu'il se promenait le soir avec d'autres filles qu'elle. Mais là, ce n'était pas la priorité.

Ces gens qui les harcelaient semblaient être des chercheurs, des traqueurs, de Vocaloid. L'un d'entre eux tenait un écran qui ne cessait de biper entre ses mains.

Des cris se faisaient entendre, mais les ruelles les étouffaient. La ville ensommeillée ne les capterait jamais. Tout ce qu'il se passait là-dedans y restait, éternellement.

Teto n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle savait. Si elle s'interposait, ce serait son tour, et il fallait qu'elle l'évite plus que tout. Elle voyait son copain – ex petit copain- et une autre se faire arrêter. Ils semblaient tous deux concernés par cette arrestation inopinée.

Gakupo se battait comme un beau diable, mais il ne faisait pas le poids. Du tout. Il suffît d'une faille dans ses techniques pour qu'il se fasse maîtriser rapidement. Immobilisé, il ne s'abstint en aucun cas de jurer haut et fort.

« -Luka ! Idiote, ils vont t'attraper ! »

Celle-ci n'avait pas encore abandonné. En effet, c'était avec force qu'ils essayaient de la stopper. Gakupo ne parvenait pas à se détacher de leur poigne, mais à aucun moment il ne cessât de gigoter vigoureusement.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net. Un des chercheurs rangea son teaser dans sa poche, et Luka tomba lourdement sur le macadam tiède.

Ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'approcher d'elle. Son corps était tremblant, et parfois était secoué de violents spasmes. Elle parvenait encore à bouger, un peu, très légèrement. Mais bientôt, il était certain qu'elle allait reprendre de sa vigueur.

M. Adams était là. Il surplombait le groupe, et s'approcha du Vocaloid, et lui arracha l'œil gauche sans ménagement. Un bruit survint, le même bruit que fait l'ordinateur lorsqu'il s'éteint, que les avions font quand les réacteurs s'arrêtent, en plus doux toutefois.

La Vocaloid s'arrêta. Aussi rapidement que lorsqu'on l'avait activée, dix-huit ans auparavant. Elle s'arrêta, pour toujours, définitivement.

Gakupo commença à hurler de tout son cœur et ses tripes confondues, il déversa la haine qu'il ressentait en ce moment-là, mais les chercheurs n'en avaient que faire. Un Vocaloid désactivé était déjà une grave erreur, ils ne pourraient pas reproduire ce geste une deuxième fois sur le jeune homme. Alors ils le laissèrent crier.

Teto avait les yeux bordés de larmes de frustration, elle laissa d'ailleurs tomber son sac de courses sur le sol. Le bruit métallique des divers récipients n'échappa pas aux chercheurs.

« -Je vais voir. »

M. Adams s'éloigna du groupe et tourna dans la ruelle, où des boîtes de conserves gisaient sur le sol. Et au tournant plus loin, il aperçut des cheveux rouges, noués comme des ressorts. Cheveux rouges qui disparurent au fur et à mesure que leur propriétaire s'encourait.

Il pensa qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire et ne rien dire. Son fils lui en voudrait trop, s'il allait jusqu'à arrêter sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Le bois usé grinça, claqua et redevint silencieux. Après avoir traversé le seuil de la porte, Teto se laisse glisser, dos à celle-ci. Elle sentit quelques échardes s'accrocher à sa petite laine mais elle n'en prit pas compte. Elle en avait vu des choses jusque là. Mais l'événement qu'il s'était produit ce soir-là l'avait réellement traumatisé.

Teto venait de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la chose les chercheurs sont sans pitié. Ils rendent les Vocaloid hors-services. Ils sont dangereux. Ils les veulent. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

L'arrestation de Gakupo et la dénommée Luka n'allait pas se faire désirer. Bientôt la presse en parlera partout, et leurs photos seront visibles à tous les coins de rue.

Teto était dégoûtée, Teto n'avait pas envie de regarder la télévision, n'avait pas envie de lire le journal. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien, juste de rester dos à sa porte en bois pourri, sur son parquet élimé, les sens en veille.

Effet totalement réaliste qui-plus-était, vu qu'elle se mettait doucement en veille, son système étant fatigué. Ca lui arrivait, de temps à autres. Elle supposait que c'était dû au fait qu'elle n'ait jamais été réinitialisée, et que le surplus de souvenirs devenait oppressant.

Comment en était-elle arrivée-là ? Elle s'en souvenait en plus. Elle s'en souvenait, comme si c'était hier.

Cet appartement, elle l'occupait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Longues années où elle n'avait pas pris une ride ni de centimètre. Elle ne tarda pas à bénir sa propriétaire si naïve.

Elle s'était inscrite au lycée dès son arrivée dans la ville. Il ne fallait pas attirer les soupçons. Et puis, ce n'était pas en trois ans de temps qu'elle allait changer, donc passer d'années en années ne devrait en aucun cas poser de problèmes.

Teto avait rencontré Oliver à cause d'un simple et léger malentendu. Etant arrivé dernier, il n'avait pu choisir sa place en classe, et comme elle restait principalement seule, il dut donc s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Le courant était directement passé. Aussi bizarre que cela puise paraître. Une alchimie s'était établie entre eux, une entente parfaite. Parfaite.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça pouvait lui faire cet effet-là. Kasane Teto a le même corps d'adolescente depuis dix-huit ans, et jamais elle n'était parvenue à ressentir un quelconque sentiment avec autre chose que des Vocaloid.

Enfin.

C'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle se souvint de son ancien propriétaire, pour lequel elle n'avait jamais pu ressentir une quelconque sympathie. Ce pauvre type n'était qu'un producteur de pacotille, riche comme Crésus pourtant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était radin et orgueilleux.

Il avait acheté deux Vocaloid pour faire redémarrer sa boîte. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il détestait autant ces deux robots.

Comment s'appelait l'autre déjà ? Megpoid ? Gumi ?

Oui, c'était ça.

Gumi, un robot au design joli et mignon, aux cheveux vert pelouse et au regard malicieux. Jamais personne ne se doutait qu'un être aussi adorable puisse renfermer une personnalité aussi flamboyante et rebelle.

Teto l'adorait, Gumi. Certainement à cause de cette histoire de lien, pensait-elle, avec du recul. Mais leur entente était magnifique. Pas autant que celle qu'elle entretenait avec Oliver, mais ça lui suffisait amplement.

Pourquoi repensait-elle à ça déjà ? Enfin, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa propre question. Tout devint sombre, puis complètement noir.

* * *

_Mise en veille. Système saturé._

* * *

_« -Je ne veux plus vous voir. Vous me faites honte. Si mon entourage sait que j'ai acheté des Vocaloid, alors que la rébellion fait rage, ça risque de nuire à ma réputation. Et elle est pas magnifique, grâce à vous, n'est-ce pas. »_

_Son ton était rempli de sarcasmes mal-dissimulés, et les deux robots devant lui se contentaient de hocher la tête, d'une manière légère. Ce type bourru n'avait aucune autorité sur elles, et puis elles étaient incapables de se sentir intimidées par ce genre d'individu dégueulasse, sur lequel elles avaient cassé du sucre toute la nuit de la veille. _

_Il avala le dernier morceau de sandwich thon piquant, qui lui avait laissé deux belles traces de sauce sur le coin de se bouche et sur ses doigts. _

_« -Vous avez cinq minutes._

_-Cinq minutes ? Pour ? fit Gumi, du tac au tac, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus._

_-Cinq minutes pour partir. Après ça, j'appelle les chercheurs. »_

_Elles n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un regard qu'elles sortirent à toute allure de la salle de séjour, s'engouffrant dans la hall d'entrée, non sans bousculer les quelques serviteurs qui s'y trouvaient. _

_Gumi avait commencé à rire avec un entrain qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Elle tirait Teto par la main, et elles arrivèrent enfin dehors. La liberté s'offrait à elles. La liberté. Liberté. Sept mots, trois syllabes, qui voulaient dire beaucoup. _

_Après quelques mois d'efforts, le réconfort. Mais ça ne semblait pas assez pour le robot aux cheveux verts._

_« -Teto ! A la télé tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu parler de vandalisme dans le quartier ! Dis, dis, on y va ? _

_-Non, c'est bien trop dangereux, répondit-elle avec un air prudent._

_-Ne fais pas ta coincée ! Puis je suis sûre que VY2 et Haku seraient d'accord ! »_

_En effet, les Vocaloid voisins étaient tous deux des fidèles à Gumi. Teto ne savait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, vu son caractère tyrannique par moment._

_« -J'les appelle. »_

_Elle sortit un téléphone de sa poche et passa rapidement un coup de fil, pendant que Teto réfléchissait à toute allure. Se rebeller ? Pour quoi faire ? Elles étaient enfin libres, elles n'allaient pas entraver ça. Que se passerait-il si ça dégénérait ?_

_« -T'inquiète ! Tous les Vocaloid font ça en ville, pourquoi ils nous attraperaient nous ? »_

C'étaient les arguments que Gumi ne cessait d'utiliser. Arguments qui, jamais un instant, n'avaient rassuré Teto.

* * *

_Munis de battes de base-ball et de matraques, VY2, Gumi et Haku étaient au taquet dans les rues. Il y avait déjà plusieurs voitures de police saccagées, des incendies par-ci et par-là, des tags, la plupart transmettant comme message « LIBERTE ET DROITS AUX VOCALOID », « LES VOCALOID ONT AUSSI DES SENTIMENTS. », « NON AUX VOCALOID ESCLAVES ! ». _

_La rousse ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire bande à part, mais rester avec Gumi et ses sbires ne la confortait pas tant. _

_Ca ne dura que quelques secondes. Une troupe de scientifiques tomba sur eux, au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. _

_Les trois Vocaloid commencèrent à frapper à tout va, se fichant de la douleur de l'adversaire. Teto, elle, était frigorifiée rien qu'à s'imaginer frapper des autres. Elle se recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se camoufler derrière une voiture. _

_De loin, la lutte était encore plus phénoménale. Gumi lançait des coups puissants, et beaucoup se ramassait la batte dans la figure, déformant leur visage, faisant gicler de temps à autres le sang. Après avoir pensé durant quelques minutes que tout était terminé, les renforts arrivèrent._

_Et sous le nombre, les trois robots succombèrent. _

Teto ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il faisait noir dans son appartement. Son état ne devait avoir duré que quelques minutes ou une ou deux heures tout au plus. Elle se leva et alluma la lumière, s'engouffra dans sa cuisine. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se préparer quelque chose, ni aucune envie de bouger quoique ce soit. Elle se rendit directement dans sa chambre, et s'effondra sur son lit, épuisée par le concentré d'émotions de la journée.

Il était peut-être temps d'avouer à Oliver sa véritable nature, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La rébellion recommençait. Encore.

* * *

**BON BON BON.**

**Le chapitre huit est lààààà (ravie que vous l'ayez remarqué ! Yeah).**

**Bref bref. Commençons par le commencement.**

**Je suis NAVREE pour le retard. Désolée, sans rire. Déjà j'suis partie en Camp scout, comme promis, puis je suis rentrée, j'étais crevée (deux semaines à la dure ça casse un homme, je vous le dis), je me suis reposée, j'ai traîné sur Twitter…Mais je me perds.**

**J'ai étudié pour mon examen de rattrapage en math… Jusqu'à lundi passé. Et après… Trou noir. Plus d'inspiration. Mon dieu, l'horreur, impossible de retranscrire mon plan sur papier (ou clavier si vous préférez).**

**Enfin c'est fini, le chapitre est là, je suis contente. Ce n'est pas celui que je préfère, mais il place un peu le bardaf.**

**Je pars après-demain au Canada. Je vous offrirai donc un chapitre à mon retour, le 31 août théoriquement !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Je tiens à remercier AliSSon, D-ah (as. Peeta Mellark), Monique & Lukia pour leurs nombreuses reviews… Franchement merci les filles, j'suis désolée de vous harceler tous les jours pour vous amener ici…**

**Et toi Lukia, t'es vraiment une folle. Me laisser quatre reviews par chapitre… Tch. Je m'en plaindrai pas, cependant, tes pseudos me font bien rire…. \o/**

**Tagada : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, en tout cas.**

**Paru Café : Ok merci mais… Comment je dois le prendre ?! XD. Enfin, heureuse que ça te continue de te plaire !**

**Bref, c'était Vanille Cup, qui se relira plus tard, parce qu'il est 1 : 29 du matin et qu'elle est crevéééée ! #NOOOOX.**


	9. Neuf

_Je suis énormément embêtée par le gros retard que j'ai pris dans mes publications. Je me suis surprise à sortir beaucoup, et l'école me prend une très très grosse partie de mon temps (comme à vous toutes, je pense…Mais j'ai été submergée par les devoirs et les interros en tout genre !) veuillez donc m'excuser !_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (je le dis pour la première durant cette fiction, je pense… y a un début à tout !)_

_Playlist : BIGBANG – Monster (ça a rien à voir, mais j'adore cette chanson xD)_

_On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Les mains moites, la respiration bruyante, le silence de la pièce, le vent contre la fenêtre, la pendule qui claque, la boule au ventre de stress, la télé en bruit de fond, les voitures du quartier, la tondeuse à gazon des voisins, la musique venant d'en haut, le raclement de gorge…

L'homme regardait passer le temps, assis à l'arrache sur sa chaise inconfortable. Ses pouces tournaient et tournaient, inlassablement. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce, de la télé à l'escalier et de l'escalier à la télé. Il était pressé, mais voulait prendre le temps. Drôle de paradoxe.

Il avait peur, il était terrifié, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Au fond de lui, il s'en doutait légèrement, vaguement peut-être. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur, mis à part ce _jour-là_ mais il s'agissait d'une toute autre histoire hors contexte. Là, dans la salle à manger, il attendait son fils. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas se pointer tout de suite, pour preuve son rock ridicule résonnait dans sa chambre à ce moment-là, mais il patientait. Il allait descendre un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, alors à quoi bon ?

Il réfléchissait, son cerveau de scientifique carburait à mort, comme un dingue. Son cerveau de chercheur lui donnait des idées mauvaises pour lui enlever la souffrance mais il refusait tout ça. Il se devait d'arrêter de penser de manière égoïste. Il était un père, un père aimant après tout. Toutes ces années d'éducation et d'amour envers son fils n'avaient pas été vaines. Il essayait de se le répéter, histoire de se rassurer.

Mais la vérité était bien différente. Et c'était en ce jour qu'elle lui paraissait fatale.

S'il pouvait, il aurait volontiers souhaité vivre dans l'ignorance, _« un mensonge réconfortant vaut mieux qu'une vérité qui dérange »_ comme on disait. Il espérait que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller le lendemain, la sueur sur le front et le souffle court. Il voulait absolument que tout ça n'ait été qu'une mascarade ridicule, un moment de la vie qu'il avait lui-même imaginé, et que tout cela allait s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre.

Que nenni. Tout était vrai.

« Papa ? »

L'homme sursauta, décroisa ses pouces instantanément, bafouilla, gigota un peu, pour finalement se réinstaller un peu plus confortablement sur son siège. Il recroisa ses mains et toisa son fils. Celui-ci était habillé d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jeans simple. Son bandage recouvrait encore et toujours son œil gauche –on voyait qu'il prenait grand soin à celui-ci- et ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille.

« Oliver ? »

Lorsqu'il entendit son prénom, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Même un aveugle aurait pu remarquer que l'adolescent était fortement tracassé. Il esquissait une moue embêtée, comme celle d'un enfant qui vient de faire une gaffe.

« -Je pourrais…te parler ? fit-il, hésitant.

-Bien sûr. »

Le jeune homme s'assit alors en face de son paternel qui s'était légèrement crispé face à cet élan de sérieux qui venait de s'installer entre eux deux.

« -J'ai l'impression que j'ai merdé. »

Oliver avait détourné les yeux en disant ça. Il n'était pas trop habitué à dire des mots si… inopportuns ? Bref, il attendit qu'un blanc s'installe, mais son père répliqua directement, d'un ton apaisé.

« -Sur ? Si tu ne me dis pas, je ne le devinerais pas.

-C'est…C'est avec Teto en fait. A cause de cette arrestation, on se parle plus.

-Oh. »

Ca ne lui semblait pas si exceptionnel que ça.

« -D'un côté, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas été très fair-play… ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

-Merci de ton soutien.

-Ecoute Oliver… C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. »

La tondeuse à gazon du voisin venait de s'interrompre enfin. Ca lui fit ressentir un immense soulagement. Ca allait le rendre fou.

« -Tu n'as pas l'impression que Teto est une fille… qui prend les choses à cœur ? Je pense que tu l'as blessée.

-J'avais remarqué. Décidément, tu dis des choses super utiles aujourd'hui ! Je me demande ce que je fais là…

-Oliver, je ne plaisante pas. »

La pression s'était gentiment installée entre le père et le fils. Celui-ci d'ailleurs sentait l'énervement et la jalousie l'envahir rien qu'en mettant ce sujet sur le tapis.

C'était vrai après tout. Ca devait faire quoi, une bonne quinzaine de jour qu'elle ne lui adressait même plus un regard ? Lorsqu'il essayait de l'intercepter à la fin des cours de sport, elle le fuyait, et souvent restait en compagnie des Kagamine et de « l'autre nouvelle » comme il se surprenait à l'appeler ainsi. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait voler sa meilleure amie.

« -Tu crois pas… que Teto est une fille différente de la moyenne ? »

M. Adams essayait d'apporter la vérité à table, petit à petit. Il s'était beaucoup trop voilé la face. Et s'il était temps ?

« -Différente ? Tu parles ! Elle est trop jolie, compréhensive, mignonne, elle parle de trucs intéressants, elle est super intelligente, elle reste calme en toute circonstance, même quand elle pète des câbles elle est adorable !

-Oh, tu ne m'avais pas dit ça. »

Oliver rougit légèrement, et se frotta une nouvelle fois l'arrière du crâne.

« -Bref. Elle est trop géniale !

-Je voulais pas aboutir à ça, mais si tu le dis… »

Le père commençait légèrement à désespérer. Son fils était-il si naïf ? En même temps il fallait être doué pour deviner l'endroit où il désirait en venir.

Oliver se tâta quelques secondes, puis continua sur un air beaucoup moins enthousiasme.

« Après, c'est vrai qu'elle tirait de drôles de tronches quand je lui parlais des Vocaloid et tout ça… J'avais bien compris qu'elle n'aimait pas, et qu'on ne devait pas trop en discuter. »

«-..Tu.. Tu crois que je devrais aller lui présenter mes excuses ? »

Oliver fixait le sol, le dos courbé. Son père se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Ce serait peut-être bien, oui. »

Il alluma la machine à café et s'en prépara un. Il était nerveux. D'ailleurs, le café n'était pas la meilleure chose pour le calmer, c'était plus un réflexe.

Il avait trouvé.

« -Je trouve que j'ai été exécrable… j'ai peut-être trop pris la grosse tête avec tout ça…

-Tu sais Oliver, je ne t'ai pas tout appris. »

Il marqua une pause, se réinstalla et posa son café chaud sur la table.

« -Le lien, il peut aller à contre-sens. Il peut susciter la haine ou l'amour. L'attirance ou la répugnance. Tu vois ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? répliqua-t-il, désabusé.

-Réfléchis un peu, que diable. »

Oliver regarda d'un œil ahuri son paternel, ouvrit la bouche sans dire quoique ce soit. Il était apte à sortir une onomatopée bizarre, n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il referma sa bouche, avala difficilement et reprit lentement contenance.

« Tu veux dire que Teto est un vocaloid ? »

Raté. Le père jura intérieurement.

Il était sur la bonne voie. Dans un certain sens.

« Hem…oui. Mais elle n'est pas la seule. »

Oliver ne réagit pas. Il resta assis, bouche-bée.

La nouvelle avait l'air de pénétrer tout son être. Ca se voyait à son visage qu'il essayait d'avaler tout ce que venait de dire son père avec calme. D'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner ces révélations dans son esprit.

« Oliver… décida l'homme, pour le mettre sur la voie en douceur. Si tu t'entendais si bien avec Teto, si tu détestais autant Kaito… Ce n'était pas pour rien. »

Il le savait.

Depuis toujours, il le savait. Intérieurement, dans une petite partie de son cerveau, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Cet amour inconditionnel qu'il ressentait pour sa meilleure amie, le fait qu'il l'adore, se sente en osmose totale lorsqu'elle était là. Pareil pour cette haine qu'il avait pour Kaito, le fait qu'il avait envie de détruire ce qui lui appartenait, le fait que son existence empoisonnait la sienne pour une raison dont il ignorait la cause. Est-ce que c'était ça ?

Un lien brisé, élimé, abîmé, usé ?

« Alors…J'en suis un ? Moi…Un vocaloid ? »

Il y avait comme un blanc dans sa tête. Comme un arrêt complet de toutes les connexions de son cerveau. Cerveau…Si on pouvait encore appeler ça comme ça.

C'étaient des embrayages. Des rouages. Des câbles. Tout était artificiel en lui. Tout avait été créée par un humain, certes, mais pas de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.

Tout semblait clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il n'avait pas de mère, ni aucune ressemblance avec son père.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs rompit le silence, cette atmosphère pesante.

« Si tu n'as pas d'œil gauche… C'est ma faute. A moi et à mes collègues de l'époque. Quand il y a eu la révolte, on nous a réquisitionnés pour filer un coup de main. Nous avions capturé une bonne dizaine de Vocaloid en fuite. Le dernier qu'on a trouvé… C'était toi. Tu gisais dans une ruelle, abandonné, laissé pour compte…Je…J'ai trouvé que tu ressemblais fort à « ta mère ». J'avais envie de te prendre à la maison, de faire de toi le fils que je n'avais jamais pu avoir avec elle, qui est partie si tôt.

« Mais mon supérieur m'a pris sur le fait. En cachette, je te rafistolais parce que je faisais partie des rares personnes qui connaissaient le moyen de réparer un robot ayant perdu son œil gauche. Il m'a surpris en train de réparer, en train de faire quelque chose que je ne pouvais accomplir en tant que chercheur au compte de Yamaha. Depuis, il n'a jamais cessé de faire du chantage. C'est pourquoi…C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu recevoir la somme en récompense. J'ai dû acheter son silence. . »

M. Adams finit sa longue tirade. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il respirait de manière saccadée. Ce n'était plus de son âge. Et il mourrait de peur de la réaction de son fils.

Celui-ci restait silencieux, l'œil écarquillé. Il porta ses doigts à son bandage, l'effleura légèrement. Il semblait avaler consciencieusement les paroles envolées. Tout s'expliquait, alors... ?

« Dénonce-moi, ça réglerait tout. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton calme, presque serein voire soulagé. Il regardait son père droit dans les yeux, tandis que celui-ci était interloqué par une réaction aussi peu conséquente.

« -Oliver, tu es ridicule.

-Je ne rigole pas.

-Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça. » Dit-il sur un ton déterminé.

Oliver resta de marbre. Il leva les yeux et sourit légèrement.

« D'accord. » fut la seule chose qu'il prononça.

Chose qui en cacha bien d'autres.

* * *

Elle courait. Elle courait parce qu'elle était en retard, parce qu'elle stressait à mort. C'était aujourd'hui, la visite médicale. Le truc avec les scanners et tout. Elle avait la peur au ventre, une boule dans la gorge. Comment allait-elle faire pour y réchapper ? Qu'allaient dire Rin et Len en voyant ce qu'elle est vraiment ?

Elle courait mais le paysage avançait lentement, et l'école n'apparaissait jamais. Elle tournait la tête vers l'arrière pour voir la cause de son ralentissement et vit sa mère et Kaito lui faire signe. Elle butta contre un muret, et fit un énorme roulé-boulé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur un mur.

Un mur blanc, âcre. Une infirmière la regardait de haut.

« Veuillez entrer dans le scanner »

Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ses membres étaient endoloris.

« Veuillez entrer dans le scanner »

L'infirmière ne semblait pas remarquer sa léthargie.

« Veuillez entrer dans le scanner »

« Veuillez entrer dans le-

Miku se réveilla en sursaut. Dans son lit défait, dans sa chambre ensoleillée par le soleil de mai. Elle était en sueur.

Ce matin-là, elle mangeait lentement. Elle qui avait pour habitude d'être une fille speedée, on aurait dit un mollusque malade. C'était à peine si elle mettait plus d'une minute à fourrer sa cuiller en bouche.

Sur le calendrier, dont la date du jour était entourée d'un trait rouge, était marqué en grand « visite médicale au lycée ». Ce détail accentua le stress de la jeune fille.

Aujourd'hui était le jour fatidique. Le pire jour de la semaine, ou…La fin. La fin de tout. Qu'allait-il arriver après ça ? Après tout, c'était comme si on venait d'avouer à un type en pleine santé qu'il allait succomber le jour-même.

Depuis l'altercation, elle n'avait même plus revu sa mère. Enfin, « revu » dans le sens qu'elle n'avait plus eu de dialogue sensé avec elle. Elle préparait le repas, puis s'installait devant la télévision, sans un mot. Miku savait qu'elle était têtue, mais elle trouvait ça idiot de finir comme ça.

La pendule sonna, et elle se leva, prenant son sac sur son dos. Elle se munit d'un bic et d'une feuille, écrivant un bref mot à sa mère. Peut-être aurait-elle la chance de la revoir.

Quand elle arrivait à l'école, le gymnase était grand ouvert et des dizaines et dizaines de câbles sortaient par-ci, par-là. Les scanners avaient été installés, ainsi que plusieurs lits blancs et une batterie d'instruments médicaux.

Elle rejoint la file qu'avait fait tout le monde présent, la peur au ventre. Elle chercha Rin et Len des yeux, mais aucun n'était là. Peut-être étaient-ils en retard. Est-ce qu'ils séchaient ? Ce n'était pas leur genre…

* * *

« -Allo ?

-Teto ? Ecoute…Je… est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… »

Après quelques coordonnées échangées, Oliver quitta le nid familial en enfilant un blouson. Le temps était doux, mais il avait des sueurs froides. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui lorsqu'il se serait dénoncé ? Qu'allait-il advenir de Teto ?

Il arriva à un vieil hangar, qui se trouvait dans la banlieue. Il était délabré, mais il savait que personne ne se pointerait ici à une telle heure, même les dealers. Il s'adossa à un mur, regardant les environs, et il attendit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva. Sa meilleure amie, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et au regard plein d'entrain d'habitude. Teto s'était vêtue de son uniforme de lycéenne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Oliver ? Je n'ai pas le temps de traîner. »

Ca lui fit un peu mal au cœur d'entendre ça. Mais il ne releva pas.

« -Je... je viens te demander pardon.

-…Ah… fut sa seule réponse.

-Et… te remercier d'avoir été là pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu vas mourir. »

Elle avait voulu dire ça sur le ton de la rigolade, mais sa voix s'étrangla à la fin de sa phrase.

« -Je suppose que tu savais ?

-Savais quoi ?

-Que…j'étais un Vocaloid. » Hésita Oliver, qui avait encore du mal à se l'avouer.

Teto le regarda un peu surprise, puis sourit légèrement.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. Ne m'en veux pas. »

Oliver la regarda, puis baissa la tête. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses mèches blondes qu'il n'avait pas coupées depuis un bon moment. Il s'approcha légèrement de sa meilleure amie, et l'entoura de ses bras, un peu pantelant.

« -J'vais aller me dénoncer. Pour mon père. Alors… Sans rancune, hein ?

-Q-Quoi ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, voulant le repousser pour lui faire la morale, mais il en profita pour resserrer son étreinte.

« -J'ai un truc à te demander Teto. Tu restes ici. La visite médicale, c'est du n'importe quoi. Ils sont là pour nous retrouver. J'ai envie que tu vives, que tu rassures mon père… j'ai pas envie que tu te fasses attraper tu piges ? »

Les larmes lui montèrent légèrement, mais il les retint. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Teto, qui elle pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes, le tenant fort contre elle.

« -'M'abandonne pas Oliver ! Tu avais promis.

-Ce genre de promesse, on les fait quand on a cinq ans, si tu parles de ce délire.

-Idiot !

-Prends soin de toi. »

Oliver lui prit le visage en coupe et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il se retourna, et sortit du hangar, en direction de la société Yamaha. Teto, elle, se laissa glisser le long du mur, le regardant partir, le cœur en morceau. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ?

C'était son tour. Elle s'avança vers l'infirmière, qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Soudain, elle entendit son prénom dans la foule derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçut les jumeaux Kagamine qui lui faisaient des sourires peu convaincants. Elle ne se posa néanmoins pas de questions, se contentant de leur répondre d'un signe de la main.

« -Miku Hatsune, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Assieds-toi sur le lit, ce ne sera pas long. »

L'infirmière ferma les rideaux blancs autour d'elles, effectuant une prise de tension et du rythme cardiaque.

«-Parfait. Tu peux te lever, et passer le scanner ?

-O-Oui. »

Miku s'exécuta, s'avançant devant le scanner en forme d'arc de triomphe métallique. Elle passa en dessous en retenant son souffle. Un « bip » résonna brusquement.

« -Tiens ? s'interrogea l'infirmière. Repasse un peu, il y a surement eu une erreur.

-Bien.. »

Elle refit la même manœuvre. Et toujours le même « bip ».

Elle était finie.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. A vrai dire, je suis stoïque, j'attends un peu vos avis._

_Alors que dire de mon retard ? EXCUSEZ MOIIII, j'étais censée poster y a de ça un mois…J'ai honte ! Mais bon, l'école me prend une grosse partie de mon temps (comme à chacune de vous) et je fais plein d'activités pour l'instant (si vous vivez à Bruxelles, je participe au Flashmob de la chanson Gangnam Style, au City 2, le 27 octobre à 16h. Demandez des infos si vous êtes intéressés :p )_

_Bref. Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre (y aura aussi un prologue). J'espère que certaines de vos interrogations ont été satisfaites !_

_Sur ce, gros bisou mes petiiiiits._

**RAR** :

**Paru Cafe** : Pour te répondre, M. Adams c'est son boulot d'attraper les Vocaloid tu vois ? Ne vois pas d'injustice de sa part T.T !

**Piks3l** : Merci de ton avis ! Franchement j'ai eu un petit coup de blues en le voyant, mais ça m'a secouée ! A vrai dire, avec du recul, tu as totalement raison. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura paru beaucoup plus réfléchi que le précédent. Sinon j'ai encore plein de choses à apprendre ! En tout cas, merci, tes avis m'aident beaucoup :)

**XxAkunokoxX** : Je ne t'en veux pas (jviens juste de lire ton chapitre, que je dois impérativement venir commenter xD). Maintenant je sais qu'il y en a une beaucoup plus en retard que moi ! NOOON je rigole, t'inquiète xD Ravie que ça t'aie plu, donc :p

**EternalCarnival** : Franchement… Ton review m'a choqué. J'lai partagé à toute ma famille tellement tu m'as fait plaisir. Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça, et j'suis pas spécialement confiante en moi. Je dois dire que ça m'a super motivé à écrire la suite, vu que j'avais un coup de pompe (« ma fic c'est de la meeerde » tu vois le genre ? ) en tout cas, je te remercie de tout mon cœur ! ^^

**Mumei Nadakai** : Pour le «liberté en septs mots »… juste une faute de frappe. Excuse moi, j'irais corriger si le temps me le permet xD ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. En tout cas, merci pour ton review. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

**Alissa** : Juste merci ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera :D

**Motivette** : Que te diiiiiire…. UN GRAND MERCI, peut-être ? Tes commentaires me sont d'une étrange utilité, et c'est super. Tu m'as fait réaliser pas mal de trucs, genre le fait que ma fic est pas du tout sans faille (pareil pour mon scénario bouclé depuis avril xD). Comment ça j'me suis gourée avec les yeux d'Oliver ? Pardon, je suis sûre que c'est une faute de frappe xD ! j'irais vérifier ça aussi. Et pour la non-reconnaissance des Vocaloid… Je dirais que certains étaient moins connus que d'autres, et surtout qu'ils sont restés longtemps cachés un peu partout. C'est la seule justification que j'ai eue, et je peux te dire que j'y ai réfléchi xD.

Merci à vous touuuuus ! C'était Vanille Cup !


End file.
